The Other Self
by LittleChomper
Summary: Bagaimana pertualangan Naruto setelah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan akibat percobaan Orochimaru? AU, mungkin OOC, mengandung genderbend. Rating T untuk sementara..
1. Chapter 1

Moshi-moshi, LittleChomper here!

Fic pertama LittleChomper disini, mohon dimaafkan jika terdapat banyak kesalahan.. *bow*

* * *

**Warning**: AU, typos, mungkin OOC, mengandung genderbend.

* * *

Disclaimer: LittleChomper sama sekali tak memiliki apapun disini, kecuali ide cerita. Naruto dan tokoh-tokohnya adalah milik Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

Chapter 1

**The Other Self**

Naruto berjalan pulang dengan kecewa. Mungkin kecewa juga kurang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya.

Patah hati?

Bukan juga. Naruto bukan baru saja putus dari pacarnya.

Kalau begitu kita sebut saja suasana hatinya amat sangat kecewa sekali. Abaikan pemborosan kata disini, ini hanya digunakan untuk menggambarkan suasana hati Naruto.

Ia seharusnya sudah bersiap menerima kenyataan ini. Sasuke Uchiha memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Mustahil ia akan mengakui kegagalannya sendiri. Alih-alih ia malah melemparkan kekesalannya pada Naruto.

"Fuuh…" Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku akan menyerah. "

##

"Naruto, kenapa kau pulang dalam keadaan basah seperti ini?" Namikaze Minato membuka pintu.

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan tou-sannya. Ia hanya tersenyum lemah pada tou-sannya.

"Aku hanya sedikit kehujanan, tou-san. Aku akan mandi dulu sebelum kita makan malam."

Minato hanya menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. "Bergegaslah kalau begitu, nanti kau bisa masuk angin."

Makan malam berlalu dalam keheningan. Minato hanya menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya saat Naruto menghabiskan satu mangkuk nasi dan tidak meminta tambah seperti biasa, tapi ia tak menyuarakan keheranannya. Ada waktunya untuk bertanya, pikir Minato.

"Aku akan ke kamar lebih dahulu, tou-san. Tidak apa-apa aku tidak membantu untuk membereskan meja malam ini bukan?" Naruto bertanya dengan pelan. Tatapannya terlihat begitu sedih, hingga membuat Minato bangkit dan memeluknya.

"Kau akan bercerita pada tou-san?"

Naruto menggeleng. "TIdak sekarang, tou-san. Mungkin besok pagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Minato melepaskan pelukannya.

##

Naruto merasakan kepalanya pusing sejak saat makan malam tadi, tapi ia menahannya. Ia tak ingin menambah kecamasan tou-sannya.

'Mungkin hanya karena hujan.' Pikir Naruto. Ia berbaring dan menarik selimutnya. 'Besok pasti sudah hilang.'

##

Pagi itu, kediaman keluarga Namikaze yang tenang dikagetkan dengan jeritan dari kamar tokoh utama kita.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Minato bergegas ke kamar putranya dengan khawatir. Apa yang terjadi sehingga ia menjerit pagi-pagi begini?

"Tou-san, apa yang terjadi?"

Putranya menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Minato mengejapkan matanya sesaat untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

Oke, ralat lagi.

PUTRINYA menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Oh my.. Akhirnya terjadi juga." Minato memegang dahinya.

Di tempat tidur yang tadinya milik putranya, kini ditempati oleh putrinya.

"Naruto, ada yang harus tou-san jelaskan padamu…."

##

"Na-chan akan dikirim kesini?" seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah berbicara di telfonnya. "Tak masalah, aku akan menjaganya, tou-san. Sudah tugas seorang kakak untuk menjaga adiknya."

"Tapi aku lebih tua darimu!" terdengar teriakan dari seberang telfon yang membuat Namikaze Kurama menjauhkan telfonnya dari telinganya.

"Tapi aku lebih tinggi darimu." Jawab Kurama dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Oh ya? Aku lebih cepat darimu." Lagi-lagi terdengar jawaban dari seberang telfon.

Kurama tersenyum. Naruto tak pernah mengalah dalam berdebat dengannya, dan sejujurnya ia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia hanya senang membuat saudaranya jengkel. "Terserahmu sajalah. Nanti beritahu aku jam berapa pesawatmu akan mendarat dan aku akan menjemputmu. Sudah dulu, teman-temanku sedang menungguku." Kurama bersiap menutup telfonnya.

"Hai.. Ja ne, otouto."

"Ja ne, imouto." Kurama langsung memutuskan panggilan sebelum ia tuli karena teriakan dari seberang telfonnya. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap telfonnya. Mereka tak pernah berubah, dari dulu hingga sekarang.

##

"Hati-hati disana ya? Tou-san tidak ingin kau memaksakan dirimu."

Naruto memeluk tousannya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, tou-san."

"Yah, paling tidak disana ada Kurama. Dia bisa menjagamu."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, tou-san. Bukan berarti setelah aku berubah aku menjadi lebih lemah!"

"Tou-san tahu." Minato mengacak rambut Naruto yang secara ajaib sudah memanjang dan kini mencapai bahunya. "Dan berjanjilah pada tou-san, jangan potong rambutmu."

"Hai..hai.."

##

"Konan-nee, bisa bantu aku berbelanja hari ini?" Kurama duduk sambil menikmati teh yang baru saja disajikan oleh Konan.

"Berbelanja?" Konan mengangkat alisnya, menyatakan keheranannya.

"Yap. Saudara perempuanku akan datang hari ini. Ia akan tinggal bersamaku, tapi kamar yang akan dia tempati masih kosong tanpa perabot apapun. Konan-nee bisa membantuku bukan? Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan selera perempuan."

Konan tersenyum lembut. "Tentu. Apa warna kesukaannya?"

Kurama berpikir sesaat. "Dia suka orange, Konan-nee."

"Kapan dia akan datang?"

"Hmm.." Kurama melirik jam tangannya. "Malam ini?"

"Apa? Kenapa tidak bilang sejak tadi?" Konan segera bangkit, berlari ke kamarnya menyambar dompet dan kunci mobil. "Anata, aku akan pergi berbelanja sebentar!" teriaknya.

Salah satu pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut orange dengan wajah kusut. "Ya, hati-hati di jalan!"

Namun teriakannya tidak mendapatkan sahutan karena Konan kelihatannya sudah meninggalkan apartemen. Kurama tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kapan saudara perempuanmu akan datang?" Yahiko keluar dari ruangannya dan menghempaskan diri di salah satu sofa disamping Kurama.

"Malam ini." Ulang Kurama.

"Dia normal, bukan?"

Kurama terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Normal? Naruto? Benua Asia harus terbelah tiga sebelum Naruto bisa menjadi normal." Ucapnya di sela-sela tawa.

Yahiko mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi, dia seperti apa?"

"Seorang agen yang sebelumnya laki-laki dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan. Mengenai sikapnya, bayangkan saja kaa-san."

"Oh tidak…" Yahiko menutup matanya. "Tunggu, berubah menjadi perempuan? Jadi sebelumnya dia laki-laki?"

Kurama mengangguk. "Yahiko-san tahu kalau kami berasal dari program bayi tabung bukan?"

"Ya. Kushina-san dan Minato-san memutuskan untuk mencoba program bayi tabung setelah bertahun-tahun menikah dan tak kunjung punya anak." Yahiko menjawab.

"Nah, Naruto dan aku berasal dari tabung yang berbeda, karena itu kami lahir sebagai kembar tak identik. Tapi ternyata saat masih dalam tabung, Naruto mengalami sedikit kecelakaan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Orochimaru." Jawab Kurama pendek.

"Aah.. aku ingat. Saat itu ketua dari lab organisasi kita adalah Orochimaru. Apa ia melakukan sesuatu?"

"Menurutnya tabung Naruto terkena sinar X,-" Kurama menatap Yahiko yang memutar bola matanya, "itu penjelasannya, Yahiko-san. Dan jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa namanya sinar X. menurutnya mungkin saja nanti Naruto yang awalnya laki-laki dengan kata lain memiliki kromosom XY akan berubah dan memiliki kromosom XX."

"Hoo.." mulut Yahiko membulat. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum menambahkan, "Kau yakin saudara perempuanmu ini tak akan berubah menjadi Powerpuff Girl, bukan?"

"Mustahil." Kurama mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan dramatis. "Mereka terbuat dari segala sesuatu yang 'manis dan menyenangkan', sementara Naruto kelihatannya terbuat dari segala sesuatu yang 'pedas'."

"Kau tidak menyangkal kalau dia menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja tidak!" Kurama menjawab cepat. "Dia adalah saudaraku satu-satunya dan hanya dia yang paling bisa memahamiku."

Lagi-lagi Yahiko mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia level berapa?"

"Level C. Dan itu hanya karena tou-san tak mengizinkan kami naik ke level yang lebih tinggi."

##

Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal setelah beberapa jam berada di pesawat. Ia menyalakan handphonenya dan menelfon Kurama.

"Ku-chan? Aku sudah sampai. Kau ada dimana?"

"Di belakangmu, Na-chan."

Naruto berbalik tepat sebelum Kurama menepuk pundaknya.

"Ku-chan!" Naruto langsung melompat dan memberikan pelukan erat pada Kurama.

"Easy, Na-chan. Kau akan meremukkan tulangku jika kau memelukku seperti itu." Kurama tertawa sambil membalas pelukan Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kurama, adik kembarnya. Jika Naruto sangat mirip dengan Minato, maka Kurama sangat mirip Kushina dengan rambut merah dan iris violetnya. Akan tetapi sikap mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Naruto berkepala panas, cepat marah, dan selalu mendahulukan tindakan daripada berpikir, persis seperti Kushina. Sementara Kurama tenang, selalu terkendali, dan menganalisa sesuatu sebelum memutuskan untuk bertindak.

Kurama menjauhkan Naruto darinya dan mengamati Naruto dengan seksama.

"A-ada apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan gugup. Sejujurnya ia khawatir dengan tanggapan KUrama terhadap dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi perempuan.

Kurama hanya tersenyum. "Not bad, sist. Kau lumayang cantik." Ucapnya. "Dan kelihatannya tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing yang ada di pipimu menghilang."

Naruto ikut tersenyum dengan lega. "Syukurlah kalau kau bilang begitu. Aku sangat khawatir dengan reaksimu saat melihatku seperti ini."

Kurama yang lebih tinggi sekepala dari Naruto menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Laki-laki atau perempuan, kau tetap Na-chan dan saudaraku satu-satunya."

"Arigatou, Ku-chan."

Kurama kemudian mengangkat koper yang ada disebelah Naruto. "Apa isinya? Kau sudah berbelanja pakaian yang pantas bersama tou-san bukan?"

"ehehehe…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan malu-malu. "Kau tahu kalau kami berdua adalah laki-laki, dan kami tidak pernah berbelanja pakaian perempuan sebelumnya, dan pakaianku masih bisa kupakai, dan aku masih nyaman dengan kaos dan jeans, dan…"

"Cukup." Kurama menghela napas. "Aku akan meminta bantuan Konan-nee untuk menemanimu berbelanja pakaian perempuan yang pantas. Bukan kaos dan jeans."

"Konan-nee?"

"Tetanggaku. Ia dan Yahiko-san juga agen, tapi kehidupan sehari-hari mereka relatif normal, jadi kita bisa minta bantuan mereka."

"Un, baiklah." Naruto berjalan mengikuti Kurama, sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "Ku-chan, biar aku yang bawa koperku!"

"Kau sekarang sudah perempuan, Na-chan. Jadi biarkan aku bersikap seperti gentleman dan membawakan kopermu."

Naruto terdiam saat mendengarkan jawaban dari Kurama. Ia berniat membantah, tapi kemudian menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Kurama. Akhirnya Naruto mengikuti KUrama dengan tenang.

##

Beberapa bulan kemudian…

"Ku-chan, lihat ini! Yahiko-san memberikanku misi!" Naruto dengan santai mendobrak pintu kamar Kurama.

Kurama yang sedang membaca buku mengangkat kepalanya. "Misi apa?"

Naruto melirik dokumen yang sedang dipegangnya. "Menyelamatkan seorang anak milioner yang diculik."

"Namanya?"

"Sabaku Gaara. Dan penculiknya bernama Sakon." Naruto menatap Kurama. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Siapa? Korbannya atau penculiknya?"

"Keduanya."

Kurama meletakkan bukunya dan mengambil note nya yang terletak disampingnya, mengetik sesuatu, dan melemparkan note nya kepada Naruto.

Naruto menangkap note yang dilemparkan oleh Kurama dan membaca data yang tertera disana. "Jadi dia seumuran denganku? Bagaimana dengan penculiknya?"

Kurama mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak kenal. Mungkin hanya maniak biasa."

Naruto melirik kembali data yang ada ditangannya, kemudian menatap Kurama dengan puppy eyesnya yang khas.

Kurama menghela napas. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi,-"

"Yaay!"

"Tapi,-"

"Huh?"

"Aku ikut bersamamu."

Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Tidak mau. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Lagipula tadi kau bilang kalau penculiknya cuma maniak biasa, bukan?"

Kurama menatap Naruto dengan tegas. "Terima syaratku atau tolak misinya."

"Aaarrgh! Oke..oke.. Kau yang menang!"

##

Naruto dan Kurama berjalan mengendap-endap masuk ke sebuah gedung kosong.

"Ingat, Na-chan. Gedung ini ada lima lantai, dan Sabaku-san ada di lantai tiga. Polisi sudah mengepung daerah ini diam-diam dan penculik itu tidak punya kesempatan untuk lolos. Tapi kita harus tetap mempertimbangkan kemungkinan ia mempunyai senjata."

"Kesimpulannya?"

"Kau harus berhati-hati." Kurama menyerah. Naruto tak akan mau mendengar ataupun mengikuti rencana yang rumit.

"Aku hanya harus menghajar Sakon itu dan membebaskan Gaara." Naruto berkata sambil menyeringai.

"Naruto, kau harus berhati-hati. Aku tak ingin kau terluka lagi."

Naruto mengangguk dengan ekspresi serius. Jika Kurama menggunakan nama lengkapnya dan tidak memanggilnya 'na-chan' seperti biasa, maka berarti Kurama bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu di jenjang tingkat dua, Ku-chan. Kau berjaga-jaga jika ada kemungkinan ia berhasil kabur dariku walaupun itu mustahil."

Kurama hanya mengangguk. Mereka kembali mengendap-endap menaiki jenjang.

##

"Oi, apa kau tahu? Otou-sama tersayangmu menolak untuk membayar uang tebusanmu." Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut putih duduk sambil memegang sepucuk senjata api.

Lawan bicaranya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut kemerahan dan bola mata berwarna hijau pucat dengan tato 'ai' di bagian kiri dahinya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa seharusnya aku membunuhmu saja ya? Toh kau tak ada gunanya." Gumam laki-laki itu.

Gaara yakin, siapapun penculiknya ini pastilah tidak stabil secara mental. Ia sudah berusaha sejak tadi melepaskan ikatannya, tapi penculiknya mengambil pelajaran dari usaha Gaara untuk melarikan diri kemarin dan sekarang mengikatnya dengan lebih erat.

'Tou-sama tak akan menyelamatkanku.' Batin Gaara. Bagi tou-sama nya, jika ia tak bisa bertahan, maka ia tak bisa menjadi pewarisnya. Karena itulah semenjak kecil Gaara sudah dilatih dengan keras. Seharusnya penculik bukan masalah besar bagi Gaara, tapi kali ini ia lengah sehingga laki-laki itu bisa meringkusnya.

Gaara mendengar suara gemerisik kecil dari arah tangga, dan segera mengamati arah suara itu diam-diam. Penculiknya, yang mengaku bernama Sakon membelakangi tangga dan tidak memperhatikan kalau ada yang mendekat dari arah tangga.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dan iris mata biru yang indah menatapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan memberi isyarat agar Gaara tetap diam dengan menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya. Gaara memperhatikan saat gadis itu mengendap tanpa suara ke belakang Sakon dan tiba-tiba saja sudah menempelkan sebilah pisau di lehernya.

"Diam dan ikuti perintahku jika kau tidak ingin terluka." Gadis itu berkata dengan nada tegas.

Sayang sekali, ia berhadapan dengan seorang maniak, bukan manusia biasa yang bisa berpikir rasional.

Sakon memutar tubuhnya dan menendang tangan gadis itu yang memegang pisau hingga pisaunya terlempar. Gadis itu melompat kebelakang dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Tapi Sakon tidak berniat bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Ia mengeluarkan senjatanya dan mengokangnya.

Gadis itu sama sekali tak terlihat ragu. Tepat saat Sakon menembakkan pelurunya ke arah kepala gadis itu, dengan kecepatan luar biasa gadis itu menghindarinya dan maju. Gadis itu balas menendang tangan kiri sakon yang memegang senjatanya dan begitu senjata itu terjatuh, gadis itu segera menendang senjata itu jauh-jauh.

Sakon menggerung murka. Ia maju menyerang gadis itu, tapi gadis itu sudah siap. Ia menangkis pukulan sakon dengan tangannya dan mengarahkan tendangan ke arah ulu hati Sakon. Tendangan itu efektif membuat Sakon terbungkuk. Saat Sakon terbungkuk, gadis itu memukul bagian belakang leher Sakon, membuat Sakon tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah memastikan lawannya memang sudah tidak sadar dan bukannya pura-pura, gadis itu menghela napas lega dan berjalan ke arah Gaara setelah sebelumnya memungut pisaunya dan pistol Sakon yang tadi ditendangnya.

"Hai, aku Naruto. Kau pasti Gaara!" Gadis itu berkata dengan ceria.

"Hai juga, Naruto." Gaara tersenyum kecil.

Naruto memotong tali yang mengikat Gaara dan memeriksa tangan Gaara yang memerah karena terlalu lama terikat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak kesemutan?" Naruto bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Gaara menjawab cepat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan senjata itu?" tanyanya saat melihat Naruto menimbang-nimbang senjat itu ditangannya.

"Colt kaliber 0.36." gumam Naruto. "Aku ingin memilikinya sih, tapi yang ini harus diserahkan ke pihak kepolisian sebagai barang bukti." Naruto berkata dengan kecewa.

"Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu jika kau mau." Tawar Gaara. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku."

Naruto menatapnya dengan mata bersinar, tapi hanya sebentar. "Tidak..tidak.. Walaupun tawaranmu itu sangat menggiurkan, tapi aku tak boleh menerima hadiah dari klienku. Lagipula kau baru akan dihitung selamat begitu kau sampai di rumahmu." Naruto menyimpan pistol itu di tas kecil di pinggangnya dan menggandeng tangan Gaara.

"Berhenti! Atau aku akan meledakkan gedung ini!" terdengar teriakan.

Naruto berbalik dengan kaget dan mendapati Sakon berdiri disamping setumpuk dinamit siap ledak dengan korek api menyala ditangannya.

"Hei, aku sudah memukulmu, bagaimana kau masih bisa sadar?"

"Diam!" Sakon memegang korek api itu dengan tangannya yang gemetaran.

"Oi..oi..hati-hati!"

Namun peringatan Naruto tak ada artinya. Sakon menjatuhkan korek apinya ke tumpukan dinamint itu sambil tersenyum. Bukan senyum bahagia, tapi senyum gila.

"Ku-chan, lari!" Naruto berteriak sebelum menarik tangan Gaara dan membawanya melompat melalui salah satu jendela yang terbuka.

DUAAR!

##

Kurama sempat mendengar teriakan Naruto. Ia ingin mengecek, tapi saat mencium bau yang sudah dikenalnya, ia paham arti peringatan Naruto. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan ia berhasil keluar tepat saat gedung itu meledak dan runtuh dihadapannya.

"Mana Naruto?" Yahiko-san yang berperan sebagai pengawas berlari mendekati Kurama yang terpana menatap gedung yang runtuh itu.

Kurama tersentak. "Cari di sekeliling gedung ini, Yahiko-san, aku yakin Naruto sempat menyelamatkan dirinya dengan melompat dari salah satu jendela."

"Tapi ia berada di lantai tiga!" Yahiko berteriak putus asa kepada punggung KUrama yang berlari menjauh.

Kurama tak memperdulikan teriakan itu. Ia berlari kesamping gedung sambil meneriakkan nama saudaranya.

"Na-chan! Na-chan!"

Kurama mendengar suara erangan tak jauh dari semak-semak dihadapannya. Ia berlari ke arah sana dan mendapati saudaranya terkapar sambil memeluk seorang pemuda berambut merah yang juga tak sadarkan diri. Dilihat dari posisinya, jelas saja Naruto berusaha melindungi pemuda itu saat mereka jatuh. Kurama bersyukur ada semak-semak yang menahan jatuhnya Naruto. Setidaknya itu berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Yahiko-san! Mereka ada disini!"

##

Minato mengemasi barang-barangnya seperlunya. Telfon dari Kurama yang mengatakan kalau Naruto sedang dalam keadaan kritis karena terjun bebas dari lantai tiga membuatnya panik. Ia sudah berjanji pada Kushina akan melindungi anak-anak mereka dan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anak-anak mereka, Minato yakin Kushina akan mengutuknya dari alam sana.

Perjalanan dari bandara ke rumah sakit yang hanya setengah jam terasa seperti berjam-jam bagi Minato. Ia berusaha terlihat tenang, tapi tetap saja jantungnya berdetak cepat tak karuan.

"Tou-san!" Kurama menemuinya di depan ruangan operasi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Kurama menggeleng. "Dokter belum mengatakan apapun."

"Lalu, keadaan korban itu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Orang-orang boleh saja mengatakan kalau itu keajaiban, tapi menurutku itu karena Naruto melindunginya. Ia hanya terkena luka gores di beberapa bagian tubuhnya." Kurama terduduk. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya. "Gomene, tou-san."

Minato duduk disamping putranya dan meletakkan tangannya dibahu Kurama. "Kau tahu itu bukan salahmu."

Kurama hanya diam sambil menunduk. Tiba-tiba lampu yang menyala diatas pintu ruangan operasi itu padam, menyatakan kalau operasinya sudah selesai. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kalian keluarga dari Uzumaki Naruto?"

Minato dan Kurama serentak bangkit.

"Operasinya berhasil, tapi tetap saja dia masih belum melewati masa kritisnya. Kita hanya bisa mengawasinya selama beberapa hari ini. "

"Baka Na-chan.." gumam Kurama.

##

"Tou-san, benarkah Na-chan sudah sadar?" Kurama menelfon Minato saat menerima pesannya yang mengatakan Naruto sempat sadar.

"Ya, dia sempat sadar sesaat dan menanyakan dirimu serta korban penculikan itu, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri lagi." Terdengar jawaban Minato.

"Aku akan kesana sekarang, tou-san."

Minato terdengar tidak setuju. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Na-chan lebih penting daripada apapun." Jawab Kurama pendek.

Kurama bisa mendengar Minato menghela napas diseberang sana. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Kau akan naik kesini?"

"Taksi."

Kurama langsung mengemasi bukunya dan menyandang tasnya keluar dari kelas begitu Minato memutuskan telfonnya.

"Kau mau bolos, Kurama?" Salah seorang temannya bertanya saat Kurama berada di pintu kelas.

"Yup."

"Ke rumah sakit?"

"Yup."

Temannya langsung paham saat mendengar jawaban Kurama yang pendek-pendek. Ia memukul lengan Kurama pelan.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Naruto ya?"

Kurama hanya melambaikan tangannya.

##

Jiraiya membawa dua gelas kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap. Dilihatnya Minato masih duduk disamping Naruto, tidak beranjak dari posisi itu.

"Minato, kau harus istirahat. Aku akan menggantikanmu. Kau belum makan sejak semalam bukan?"

Minato hanya menggeleng dan Jiraiya memutuskan tidak akan memaksanya. Ia paham dengan perasaan Minato karena ia sendiri juga sangat mencemaskan keadaan Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di London, sensei?"

Jiraiya tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Minato. Jiraiya tersenyum pahit. "Masih mengejar orang yang sama."

"Orochimaru?"

"Siapa lagi?"

Minato tersenyum lelah. "Kau tidak pernah menyerah, sensei."

"Jika aku menyerah, Tsunade juga tak akan kembali, kau tahu."

"Tsunade-sama juga masih menghilang?"

Jiraiya memutar bola matanya. "Menghilang? Kau bisa menemukannya jika kau mau menyelidiki setiap kasino di Las Vegas. Aku mempertaruhkan seluruh royalty icha-icha ku kalau ia masih berada di kota itu. Ia hanya tak ingin kembali ke organisasi karena itu mengingatkannya pada Nawaki dan juga Dan."

Minato terdiam mendengar jawaban Jiraiya.

"Na, Minato?"

"Ada apa, sensei?"

"Apa kau tak akan kembali ke organisasi? Mereka pasti akan menerimamu dengan senang hati."

"Saat Kushina hamil dahulu, kami sudah memutuskan kami akan berhenti, sensei. Lagipula saat ini aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan menjadi pengacara."

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja,-"

"Na-chan!" pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka, menampakkan Kurama yang bernapas tersengal-sengal. Jelas kalau dia baru saja berlari.

"Kurama, kecilkan suaramu." Minato menegurnya pelan.

"Ah, maafkan aku, tou-san."

"Yo, gaki!"

Kurama menatap kaget. "Jiraiya-jiisan? Kau sedang di London?"

Jiraiya terkekeh. "Kenapa kau kaget begitu? Memangnya aku tak boleh berada di London?"

"Bukan begitu, jii-san. Hanya saja terakhir kau mengatakan kau sedang berada di hutan Amazon mengejar beberapa ekor ular berbisa."

"Ular berbisa itu kelihatannya sudah tidak berada di Amazon lagi."

"Hoo.." Kurama membulatkan mulutnya.

"Ku-chan?" terdengar gumaman kecil.

"Na-chan!" Kurama dan Minato serentak menatap Naruto yang baru saja membuka matanya. Minato menekan tombol intercom untuk memanggil dokter.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Naruto terlihat kaget. "Tou-san juga disini? Dan…" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ero-jiiji?"

"Oi gaki, bagaimana kalau kau mulai meniru saudaramu dan memanggilku Jiraiya-jiisan?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia menatap Kurama yang berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Ku-chan, aku punya permintaan kepadamu."

"Apa, Na-chan?"

Naruto terlihat ragu mengatakan permintaannya.

"Ayolah, Na-chan. Katakan permintaanmu. Aku akan mengabulkannya."

Naruto menghela napas sebelum berkata tegas.

"Bunuh aku, Ku-chan."

* * *

Done untuk chapter 1.

Please review, minna? *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..

* * *

AN: Makasih buat review, favorit, dan follownya.. ^^ dan special thanks buat Drak Yagami yang udah ngingetin ratingnya, hehe..

* * *

Warning: AU, mungkin OOC (tapi percayalah, LittleChomper sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar mereka tidak OOC), mengandung genderbend..

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gaara berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit.

"Kamar nomor 67. Ini pasti tempatnya." Gaara mengetuk pintu kamar itu, tapi tak ada jawaban.

Ia mencoba mengetuk sekali lagi, tapi masih tak ada jawaban. Gaara akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk, namun alangkah kagetnya ia saat menemukan ruangan itu dalam keadaan kosong. Ia keluar dan bertanya pada salah seorang suster yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya.

"Maaf suster, pasien yang berada di ruangan ini kemana ya?"

Suster itu melirik clipboard yang dipegangnya. "Namikaze Naruto?"

Gaara tak yakin dengan marga gadis itu, tapi ia ingat kalau gadis itu mengatakan namanya Naruto, jadi Gaara mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan suster itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tapi pasien ini meninggal tadi pagi. Lukanya terlalu parah sehingga ia tak bisa bertahan bahkan setelah operasinya dinyatakan sukses."

Gaara terperanjat. Meninggal? Ini pasti suatu kesalahan. Tak diperhatikannya suster itu sudah pergi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menolak untuk percaya gadis itu sudah meninggal sebelum memastikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Gaara mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan memanggil seseorang.

"Kankurou? Cari data seorang gadis bernama Namikaze Naruto. Mungkin ia anggota agen khusus kepolisian. Aku tak peduli bagaimana caranya, kau harus mendapatkan apa yang kuminta. Kau paham?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana, Gaara langsung memutuskan panggilannya.

##

_Kring..kring.. _

"Sasuke, bisa bantu kaa-san dan angkat telfonnya?"

Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku meletakkan bukunya di meja dan mengangkat telfon.

"Kediaman keluarga Uchiha disini."

_ "Maaf, bisa berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" _

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Jika menebak dari suara penelfon ini, ia seorang laki-laki yang masih muda. Tapi Sasuke tak mengenal suara ini.

"Ada urusan apa?" Sasuke langsung saja bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan penelfon itu.

_"Apa kau Uchiha Sasuke?"_ penelfon itu kemudian terdiam sejenak. _"Ah, lupakan. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari seseorang untukmu." _

"Seseorang?"

_"Pesannya, 'Teme, maafkan aku tak sepintar dirimu, tapi aku sudah berusaha sebaik yang aku bisa. Semoga kau nanti bisa menemukan partner yang cocok denganmu.' "_

Hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilnya 'teme' dan orang itu sudah menghilang selama beberapa bulan.

"Itu saja?" Sasuke sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih banyak, tapi harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha lagi-lagi menghentikan pertanyaan yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

_"Kau tak ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi pada pemberi pesan ini?"_ suara di seberang terdengar marah.

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Sasuke memaksakan suaranya tetap terdengar datar.

_"Dia sudah tewas."_ Ucap penelfon itu sebelum menutup telfonnya.

Tuut…

Sasuke menatap telfon dengan tidak percaya. Ia masih tetap termangu sambil memegang gagang telfon sampai kemudian Itachi yang baru turun dari kamarnya menepuk bahunya.

"Otouto, apa kau tidak ingin ikut makan siang? Kaa-san sudah memanggil dari tadi."

Sasuke tersentak. "Hn." Jawabnya pendek.

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Begitu melihat Itachi menjauh, Sasuke segera mengecek nomor yang menelfonnya tadi, tapi tidak ada nomor. Hanya ada tulisan '_unidentified number'_.

'Apa mungkin hanya telepon iseng?' pikir Sasuke. Tapi ia segera menghapus kemungkinan itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dobe itu?" gumam Sasuke. Ia kembali teringat pada misi terakhir mereka, misi yang pertama kali gagal mereka laksanakan.

**(Flashback)**

_"Mengawal seorang tahanan?" ia bertanya dengan nada sedikit kesal. Itu tugas polisi dan bukan agen seperti mereka. "Kenapa kami harus melakukannya?" _

_ "Karena tahanan ini bukan tahanan biasa." Jawab tou-sannya, Uchiha Fugaku. _

_ "Baiklah." Sasuke memberengut. Ia benar-benar ingin menolak misi ini, tapi mana mungkin ia membantah tou-sannya. _

_ "Ayolah, Sasuke. Jangan berwajah seperti itu." Kaa-sannya meletakkan sepiring pudding dihadapannya. "Tou-san berharap banyak padamu." _

_ "Bisa aku mendapatkan data tahanan itu, tou-san?" _

_ Fugaku tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil map yang sejak tadi sudah ada dihadapannya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. _

_ Sasuke menerima map itu dan membukanya. Setelah membacanya, ia meletakkan map itu dihadapannya. _

_ "Jadi, bisa dijelaskan padaku apa yang spesial dari tahanan ini, tou-san? Aku tidak menemukan apapun yang berarti dari data yang baru saja kau berikan." _

_ Fugaku meletakkan Koran yang sedang dibacanya. _

_ "Ini adalah rahasia, karena itu aku tidak memasukkannya kedalam data yang baru saja kau baca." _

_ Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Ia mulai tertarik dengan tahanan ini. _

_ "Kau mengenal nama Orochimaru?" _

_ Sasuke menggeleng._

_ "Otogakure?" _

_"Bukankah itu nama perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang obat-obatan? Hampir seluruh obat-obatan yang dipakai di organisasiku adalah produksi dari perusahaan itu." _

_Fugaku menghela napas. "Sebenarnya, hampir selama dua tahun ini, kepolisian dan organisasimu mengawasi Otogakure. Mereka menunjukkan pergerakan yang mencurigakan." _

_"Mencurigakan?"_

_"Ada kabar kalau mereka melakukan percobaan kepada manusia dan membuat obat-obatan illegal, bahkan desas-desus mengatakan kalau mereka juga memproduksi narkoba." _

_"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan tahanan special kita ini?" _

_"Ukon adalah salah satu pengawal pribadi Orochimaru. Dan Orochimaru adalah pimpinan Otogakure." _

_"Kalian berhasil menangkap Ukon ini?" Sasuke bertanya kepada tou-sannya. _

_"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya Ukon ini menyerahkan diri. Menurutnya, saudara kembarnya yang bernama Sakon telah menghilang dan ini ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru-sama." Fugaku mengerenyitkan hidungnya saat mengatakan 'Orochimaru-sama'. _

_"Jadi, ia ingin mendapatkan perlindungan?" _

_"Begitulah. Ia ingin mendapatkan perlindungan dan sebagai gantinya ia akan membeberkan segala informasi yang ia ketahui tentang Otogakure." _

_Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Hari ini adalah Sabtu dan sekolahnya libur. Biasanya Sasuke menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan membaca buku, tapi kali ini kelihatannya ia tak bisa menyelesaikan buku yang baru saja dibelinya. Ia mengambil smartphonenya dan mengirim pesan pada partnernya. Ia tak suka mengirim pesan, biasanya ia lebih suka menelfon karena lebih praktis dan cepat, tapi untuk partnernya ini ia membuat pengecualian. _

**_"Dobe, datang ke rumahku sekarang. Kita ada misi." _**

_Dan setengah jam kemudian, partner pirangnya sudah duduk dengan santai dihadapannya sambil menyantap pudding mangga yang baru saja disajikan oleh kaa-sannya. _

_"Puding ini sangat lezat, Mikoto-baasan." Partnernya mengacungkan jempolnya pada kaa-sannya. _

_Kaa-sannya tersenyum. "Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya, Naruto-kun." _

_Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada piring yang ada dihadapan Sasuke. "Oi teme, kau tidak akan memakan pudingmu bukan? Buatku saja ya?" _

_Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, Naruto menyambar piring itu dan menghabiskan pudding jatahnya. Setelah ia menghabiskan dua porsi pudding dan segelas jus, barulah ia bertanya, "Apa misi kita?" _

_Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya. "Mengawal seorang tahanan." _

_"Kapan?" _

_Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sedikit heran. Biasanya partnernya ini akan ribut jika diberi misi yang menurutnya 'terlalu mudah', tapi kali ini ia langsung menerima misi ini tanpa perlawanan. _

_"Besok, pukul delapan pagi. Kita akan mengawalnya ke penjara federal." _

_"Oke." Naruto melihat tatapan Sasuke padanya dan menambahkan. "Misi ini dari tou-sanmu bukan? Mudah atau sulit, kita tak akan bisa membantahnya." _

_"Hn." Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke benar-benar setuju dengan partnernya ini._

**(Flashback end)**

"Sasuke! Jika kau tidak bergerak sekarang juga, kaa-san tidak akan menyisakan apapun untukmu!"

Teriakan kaa-sannya memutuskan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ia bergegas ke ruang makan sebelum kaa-sannya membuktikan ucapannya.

##

"Apa? Kau tidak menemukan apapun?" Gaara berkata dengan nada datar, namun siapapun bisa merasakan kemarahan dalam suaranya. "Aku sudah berkata kau harus menemukannya dengan cara apapun Kankurou. Apa kau berani menolak permintaanku?"

"Ta-tapi, Gaara.." Sabaku Kankurou, duduk dihadapan adiknya dengan wajah pucat. Disebelahnya duduk Temari yang juga sama pucatnya.

"Gaara, Kankurou sudah melakukan semua yang ia bisa." Temari berusaha membantu Kankurou.

"Diam Temari. Aku tak meminta pendapatmu." Gaara kemudian menatap Temari penuh pertimbangan. "Bagaimana kalau kau membantu Kankurou? Aku yakin kalian akan bisa menemukannya jika kalian mencarinya berdua."

Kankurou dan Temari terpaksa mengangguk. Mereka tak akan bisa menolak permintaan Gaara.

"Bagus. Sekarang kalian bisa keluar."

Kankurou dan Temari bergegas keluar. Mereka tak ingin berlama-lama berada di ruangan yang sama dengan adik mereka. Walaupun Gaara adalah adik kandung mereka, namun Gaara sama sekali tak menganggap mereka sebagai saudaranya.

"Aku merindukan Gaara kecil yang selalu berlari mengikuti kita dan tersenyum ceria saat kita membawakannya mainan." Gumam Kankurou begitu mereka duduk di salah satu kursi di kamar Temari.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kurasa ini juga salah kita, Kankurou." Temari berkata pelan.

Gaara adalah anak biasa. Dulunya, sebelum tou-sama mereka memutuskan Gaara akan menjadi pewarisnya.

Temari sebagai anak pertama tidak bisa menjadi pewaris karena ia seorang perempuan. Dan Kankurou menolak untuk menjadi pewaris saat Gaara berusia tiga tahun dengan alasan Gaara bisa menggantikannya.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tak menyangka tou-sama akan langsung setuju dengan perkataan Kankurou dan menjadikan Gaara sebagai pewarisnya. Gaara kemudian dikirim entah kemana dan ia kembali saat berumur sepuluh tahun.

Tapi Gaara yang kembali bukanlah Gaara yang dulu. Tidak ada lagi Gaara yang menangis saat terjatuh, atau Gaara yang suka bermain dengan boneka kayu buatan Kankurou untuknya. Ia menjadi Gaara yang dingin, tak berperasaan, dan kalau boleh dibilang, sadis.

Saat pertama kali datang, Gaara menatap mereka sambil menyeringai.

"Tou-sama berkata, aku boleh melakukan apa saja asalkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan baik. Dan itu berarti aku juga boleh memanfaatkan siapa saja untuk kepentinganku, serta boleh menyingkirkan semua yang tak aku sukai."

Mereka semua mengira Gaara hanya menggertak, tapi mereka segera melihat buktinya. Salah seorang maid menghilang setelah maid itu tak sengaja menumpahkan sup panas saat sedang menyajikannya untuk Gaara. Dari cara Gaara menjawab pertanyaan mereka saat mereka mempertanyakan kemana maid itu, mereka tahu kalau maid itu sudah tiada.

Dan sejak saat itu, tak ada yang berani membantah ataupun mempertanyakan Gaara. Apa saja yang diminta Gaara akan segera diberikan dan apapun perintah Gaara akan segera dilaksanakan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mulai, sebelum Gaara murka kepada kita." Temari menyalakan laptopnya.

Kankurou hanya bisa mengangguk.

##

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya begitu ia menyelesaikan sarapannya. Hari ini adalah libur nasional, tapi Sasuke tak punya rencana untuk keluar rumah.

Tok..tok..

"Sasuke, ini aku." Terdengar suara kakak lelakinya, Uchiha Itachi dari luar kamar. "Kau tidak ada rencana hari ini? Mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Tidak dan tidak aniki." Sasuke berkata begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak dan tidak?" Itachi mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tidak punya rencana apapun dan aku tidak mau ikut bersamamu." Jelas Sasuke.

Itachi menatap otouto nya dengan sedikit kecewa. "Kau benar-benar menjadi introvert, Sasuke. Paling tidak saat Naruto masih disini, ia selalu berhasil menyeretmu keluar dari kamarmu setiap ia datang."

"Hn."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai nanti Otouto."

Sasuke menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Saat anikinya menyebut nama Naruto, Sasuke kembali merasakan perasaan yang ganjil yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia rasakan. Saat ia memberanikan diri bertanya kepada kaa-sannya, ia hanya tersenyum, mengelus kepala Sasuke, dan berkata, "Itu namanya rasa bersalah, dear."

Sasuke menghempaskan badannya di tempat tidur. Mau tak mau, ia kembali teringat dengan misi itu.

**(Flashback)**

_Misi itu seharusnya misi yang mudah. Mereka menjemput tahanan itu dari kantor kepolisian pusat, dengan kata lain kantor tou-sannya, mengawalnya ke penjara federal, dan pulang dengan tenang. Mereka hanya harus memastikan tahanan itu aman. _

_ Masalah dimulai ditengah perjalanan, saat Naruto membisikkan sesuatu padanya. _

_ "Oi teme, aku merasa salah satu petugas kepolisian itu mencurigakan." _

_ Sasuke tak menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Ia sudah memeriksa petugas yang bersama mereka satu persatu dan tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari mereka. _

_ "Aku serius teme. Baunya berbeda dengan petugas yang lain. Ia berbau seperti disinfektan, tunggu mungkin rumah sakit? Atau obat?" Naruto ragu sendiri. _

_ "Petugas yang mana?" akhirnya sasuke bertanya. _

_ "Yang rambutnya silver dan pakai kacamata." _

_ Sasuke melirik petugas yang dikatakan Naruto sebelum kembali fokus pada lagu yang didengarkannya. _

_ "Itu hanya perasaanmu, dobe." _

_ "Aku yakin!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya. _

_ "Tenanglah dobe. Jika kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu, nanti kau bisa mabuk darat." Sasuke berkata sambil menyeringai. _

_ "Berteriak-teriak tidak akan menyebabkan mabuk darat!" _

_ "Coba saja kalau begitu." _

_ Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan cara biasa, bertengkar. Tapi mereka tetap memperhatikan sekeliling mereka dengan seksama. Saat ini mereka sedang menaiki mobil khusus kepolisian yang biasanya digunakan untuk memindahkan tahanan. Mobil hitam dengan jendela berjeruji dan kaca anti peluru. _

_ Tak lama setelah Naruto puas berteriak-teriak, mobil terguncang dan sopirnya segera menghentikan mobil. _

_ "Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya kepada sopir yang berada di depan. _

_ "Kelihatannya salah satu ban mobil pecah, Uchiha-san." _

_ "Tunggu disini, dobe. Aku akan memeriksanya." Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, tapi baru saja ia akan memeriksa ban mobil itu, terdengar letusan senjata dari dalam mobil. Ia melihat seseorang berlari keluar dari mobil dan akan mengejar orang itu saat ia mendengar teriakan partnernya dari dalam mobil. _

_ "Sialan!" _

_ "Namikaze-san, anda terluka!" _

_ "Oi teme, kejar orang tadi!" Naruto muncul di pintu mobil sambil memegang lengannya yang terluka. _

_ Sasuke mengangguk dan mengejar lelaki yang berlari menjauh itu, namun belum sempat ia mencapainya, sebuah mobil berhenti dan lelaki itu masuk ke mobil itu yang segera melaju menjauh. _

_ "Chikusoo!"_

_ Sasuke berlari kembali ke mobil tahanan tadi untuk memeriksa kerusakan. Ia mendapati Naruto duduk di depan pintu mobil dan salah seorang petugas membalut lengannya dengan perban. _

_ "Bagaimana dengan tahanannya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan kesal. Dan jawaban Naruto membuatnya bertambah kesal. _

_ "Tewas." _

_ Sasuke akhirnya meledak. _

_ "Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Aku hanya keluar sebentar dan kau membuat semuanya kacau!" _

_ "Maksudmu semuanya salahku, teme? Aku sudah berusaha memperingatkanmu tapi kau tidak mempercayaiku dan sekarang kau menyalahkanku?" _

_ "Kau membiarkan tahanannya tewas!"_

_ "Semua ini tak akan terjadi jika kau mendengarkan peringatanku!" _

_ "Kau benar-benar tidak berguna! Jika saja kau lebih kuat dan pintar!" _

_ Sasuke mengira Naruto akan membalas teriakannya, tapi Naruto terdiam. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah depan mobil dan memerintahkan mobil kembali berjalan setelah mereka mengganti ban yang pecah. _

_ Naruto tak mengatakan apa-apa selama sisa perjalanan. Begitu mereka sampai di tujuan, mereka melaporkan semua yang terjadi, tapi diluar dugaan, tak ada yang menyalahkan mereka. Pihak kepolisian justru menyalahkan pihak mereka sendiri yang sudah ceroboh dalam memilih petugas. _

_ Begitu ia selesai melapor, Sasuke keluar, berusaha mencari Naruto, tapi ia tak menemukannya. Salah seorang petugas berkata kalau Naruto sudah lebih dahulu pergi. Sasuke berusaha menghubungi Naruto, tapi panggilannya ditolak. _

_ Dan itulah terakhir kalinya ia melihat Naruto. _

**(Flashback end) **

Sasuke tahu, tak seharusnya ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Naruto. Selama ini Naruto cukup sabar menghadapi dirinya (ia tak akan mau mengakui itu dihadapan orang lain) yang terkenal sebagai salah satu keluarga Uchiha. Saat menentukan partnernya dahulu, tak ada anak laki-laki seumurannya yang mau menjadi partnernya. Yang ada hanya anak-anak perempuan berisik memakai make up yang tak sesuai dengan umur mereka yang sibuk berteriak 'Sasuke-kyuun!'

Hanya Naruto satu-satunya yang mengulurkan tangan padanya dan memperlakukannya seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Sasuke dalam hatinya mengakui, ia memang tak suka keramaian, tak banyak bicara, tak suka menampakkan ekspresinya apalagi bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Tapi Naruto selalu paham apa yang ingin dikatakannya, bahkan jika ia hanya mengucapkan 'Hn' atau mengangkat alisnya.

'Apa yang terjadi pada dobe itu? Apa ia benar-benar tewas?' Sasuke berguling di kasurnya sampai tanpa ia sadari dirinya sudah tertidur.

##

* * *

Akhir kata, review please, minna?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: [masih sama dengan chapter 1]

* * *

**Warning: AU, mungkin OOC, mengandung genderbend**

* * *

** AN: Hontouni arigatou buat yang udah review, favorit, dan follow fic ini.. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kurama menatap makam yang masih baru dihadapannya. Nama Namikaze Naruto terukir di batu nisan makam itu.

Kurama kembali mengeluh. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu lemah dan mengabulkan seluruh permintaan saudara kembarnya?

**(Flashback) **

_"Bunuh aku, Ku-chan." _

_ "Haah?" Kurama ternganga. _

_ "Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" _

_ Jiraiya dan Minato sama kagetnya dengan Kurama saat mendengar permintaan Naruto. _

_ "Jangan bercanda Naruto." Kurama sambil tersenyum ragu. _

_ "Aku tak bercanda, Ku-chan. Ini demi melindungi dirimu." Naruto berkata masih dengan nada tegasnya. "Misi terakhir ini meyakinkanku bahwa tidak aman bagiku untuk hidup setelah mengalami perubahan seperti ini." _

_ "Ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Minato memotong pembicaraan antara Kurama dan Naruto dengan tak sabar. "Jelaskan semuanya sekaligus, Naruto. Jangan berkata separo-separo seperti itu." _

_ Naruto kemudian menatap Minato dan Jiraiya dengan serius. "Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru. Dan ya, ero-jiiji. Ini Orochimaru yang sama dengan yang kau kejar selama ini." Naruto berkata saat melihat Jiraiya membuka mulutnya. "Tou-san ingat detail misi terakhirku bukan?" _

_ "Mengawal seorang tahanan bernama Ukon?" _

_ "Ya, dan Sakon sang penculik ini adalah saudara kembarnya." _

_ "Bagaimana kau yakin?" Kurama tak percaya dengan penjelasan ini. "Ukon berada di Jepang. Dan Sakon berada di London. Dan kenapa ia menculik Sabaku Gaara?" _

_ "Entahlah." Naruto memandang langit-langit kamarnya. "Tapi aku yakin Sakon ini adalah saudara kembar dari Ukon yang menghilang di Jepang. Aku melihat tattoo yang sama di bagian belakang leher mereka, Ku-chan. Itu yang membuatku yakin." _

_ "Jadi menurutmu, misi ini sengaja diberikan padamu sebagai peringatan?" _

_ "Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi mengingat cerita tentang kegilaan Orochimaru dari ero-jiiji, aku merasa kalau ia mengawasiku, mengawasi perkembangan dan perubahanku." _

_ Jiraiya angkat bicara. "Orochimaru yang kukenal dulunya adalah seorang ahli medis yang hebat, mungkin berada pada level yang sama dengan Tsunade. Tapi tiba-tiba ia terobsesi dengan ide 'hidup abadi' dan melakukan berbagai percobaan illegal untuk mencapai tujuannya itu. Ia mundur dari jabatannya sebagai kepala lab organisasi kita dan mendirikan perusahaan Otogakure. Kurasa ia melanjutkan percobaannya disana." _

_ "Dan menurut kabar yang beredar, Otogakure sekarang memproduksi narkoba juga." Kurama mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi tetap saja, aku tak paham apa hubungannya denganmu, Na-chan. Apa hubungannya kau yang berubah menjadi perempuan dengan ide Orochimaru untuk hidup abadi?" _

_ "Kurasa aku adalah hasil dari percobaannya yang gagal, Ku-chan. Dengan dua misi yang berhubungan dengan Orochimaru ini, aku khawatir ia menaruh perhatian padaku dan itu akan membuatmu ataupun tou-san dalam bahaya. Kalian tahu aku tak ingin kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi." Naruto berkata dengan sendu. _

_ "Tapi tetap saja, permintaanmu tidak masuk akal, Naruto." Minato berkata dengan marah. "Kau meminta Kurama untuk membunuhmu agar bisa menjagaku dan ia tetap aman dari Orochimaru? Ini nonsense!" _

_ "Aku juga tak ingin mati muda, tou-san." Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi agar kalian tetap aman, Namikaze Naruto harus mati." _

**(Flashback end)**

Kurama menatap nisan itu sekali lagi sebelum berbalik pergi.

'Aku yang seharusnya melindungimu, Na-chan.'

##

"Namikaze Naruto tewas?"

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam panjang dan pupil seperti ular bertanya kepada salah seorang anak buahnya.

"Benar, Orochimaru-sama. Sakon meledakkan gudang tempat ia menyekap Sabaku Gaara dan Namikaze Naruto melompat dari lantai tiga untuk menghindari ledakan itu. Walaupun operasinya berhasil, tapi luka-lukanya terlalu parah sehingga ia tidak bisa bertahan."

"Dasar payah." Gumam Orochimaru. "Kabuto, seharusnya kau kesana dan membantu mereka mengoperasi gadis itu. Sekarang aku kehilangan objek penelitianku yang berharga."

Seorang laki-laki lainnya yang berada di ruangan itu membungkuk pada Orochimaru. "Maafkan aku, Orochimaru-sama, tapi hal itu tak terpikir olehku."

"Hmm.. Sudahlah." Orochimaru melambaikan tangannya kepada anak buahnya yang melapor tadi. "Kau boleh keluar."

Kabuto berjalan mendekati Orochimaru setelah anak buahnya tadi keluar. "Apa yang membuat anda tertarik pada Namikaze Naruto, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Kau tahu Kabuto, aku merasa jangka waktu hidup manusia ini terlalu pendek. Yah, paling tidak jangka waktu hidupku. Padahal masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan."

Kabuto mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Jadi aku sampai pada suatu kesimpulan untuk melakukan percobaan dan menemukan cara untuk hidup abadi. Saat Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina datang dan memintaku untuk membantu program bayi tabung mereka, aku menemukan objek yang cocok untuk percobaanku. Bayangkan saja, gen jenius dari Minato dan tubuh yang kuat dari Kushina. Jika aku bisa membuat seorang bayi dengan DNA mereka, aku akan mendapatkan bayi sempurna sebagai objek percobaanku."

"Lau, apa yang akan anda lakukan dengan bayi itu, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Aku membuat sebuah alat yang bisa meregenerasi seluruh sel-sel dalam tubuh manusia sebelumnya. Itu masih prototype." Orochimaru berkata sambil memejamkan matanya. "Seharusnya jika alat itu sukses, ia akan membuat sel-sel dalam tubuh seseorang tak pernah mati, dengan kata lain sel-sel itu akan terus melakukan daur ulang. Kau tahu betapa banyak sel darah merah yang mati dalam tubuh kita setiap harinya? Dengan alat itu, tak akan ada sel kita yang mati. Sel itu memperbaharui dan memperbaiki dirinya sendiri dengan cepat."

"Dengan kata lain, manusia tersebut tak bisa bertambah tua?"

"Yah, begitulah seharusnya. Kau tahu kemampuan sel untuk beregenerasi itu terbatas? Begitu mencapai batas, maka manusia akan mati."

"Jadi jika sel-sel itu memiliki kemampuan untuk beregenerasi tanpa batas, kita akan bisa hidup abadi?"

Orochimaru mengangguk.

"Tapi percobaan itu gagal?"

Orochimaru mengangguk lagi dan memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi. "Alih-alih memodifikasi selnya, alat itu malah memperngaruhi kromosomnya!"

Kabuto berusaha menenangkan Orochimaru yang terlihat sedikit histeris. "Bagaimana kalau kita coba buat lagi alat itu, Orochimaru-sama? Apa anda punya cetak birunya?"

"Mana mungkin aku membuat cetak birunya, Kabuto. Bagaimana jika cetak birunya sampai jatuh ke tangan orang lain?"

"Kalau begitu, anda ingat cara membuatnya? Saya akan membantu anda, Orochimaru-sama."

"Ide bagus Kabuto." Orochimaru menyandarkan punggungnya. "Aku akan menyempurnakan alat tersebut, dan setelah itu, aku akan menguasai tiga Negara bagian!" Orochimaru mengeluarkan tawa jahatnya.

Kabuto menepuk dahinya. "Err… Orochimaru-sama?"

"Ya, Kabuto?"

"Sebaiknya anda berhenti menonton Phineas and Ferb."

##

Minato membereskan kamar Naruto yang sedikit berantakan. Ia memungut manga yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur dan bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan yang terjatuh di lantai. Naruto tak pernah berubah. Tidak pernah meletakkan barang-barang pada tempatnya. Tapi untunglah ia membuat pengecualian dan hanya melakukan hal itu dikamarnya. Minato harus mengakui, ia tak pernah melihat Naruto membuat ruang keluarga berantakan. Ia juga membereskan peralatan makan sesudah mereka makan.

_"Minato, aku akan tetap melahirkan anak-anak ini." _

Ucapan Kushina kembali terngiang di benaknya.

_"Tapi Kushina, bagaimana jika mereka terlahir tidak normal?" _

Minato bahkan bisa mendengar penolakan dalam suaranya saat itu. Saat Orochimaru baru memberitahu kecelakaan yang dialami oleh calon bayi mereka. Minato ingat, usia kandungan Kushina sudah mencapai lima bulan ketika itu. Lima bulan, dan Orochimaru baru memutuskan untuk memberi tahu mereka?

Minato sudah mulai mencurigai Orochimaru, tapi ia tak punya bukti dan ia tak mau membuat Kushina khawatir, karena itu ia menyimpan kecurigannya sendiri.

_"Maka kita akan membesarkannya sebisa kita." _

Kushina menjawab tanpa ragu.

_"Bagaimana dengan lingkungannya? Apakah mereka akan menerimanya begitu saja?" _

Lagi-lagi ia berusaha memberikan alasan pada Kushina.

_"Kita tinggal pindah rumah saja. Apa susahnya?"_ Kushina menjawab pertanyannya dengan tawa.

_"Lalu bagaimana dengan psikologi anak itu sendiri, Kushina? Dia yang sudah dibesarkan sebagai laki-laki tiba-tiba harus menjadi seorang perempuan? Menurutmu ia akan bisa menghadapinya?" _

Kushina terdiam sesaat. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam perdebatan mereka, Minato merasa menang. Tapi kemenangannya tidak berlangsung lama.

_"Aku yakin ia pasti bisa menghadapinya, Minato." _

Minato mengutuk didalam hatinya. Kushina tak pernah mau kalah.

_"Darimana datangnya kepercayaan itu?" _

_"Gampang. Mereka adalah anak kita. Aku yakin mereka juga pasti akan mewarisi sifat kita. Lagipula kita tak akan meninggalkannya, bukan?"_ Kushina tersenyum lembut dan menatapnya dengan sepasang matanya yang besar dan bersinar penuh harapan.

KYUUN!

Minato sadar ia sudah kalah. Ia TAK PERNAH bisa menolak permintaan Kushina jika ia sudah menatapnya dengan mata seperti itu.

_"Atau kau mau membunuh bayi kita, Minato?"_ Kushina berkata dengan tajam saat melihat keraguannya.

Minato tersentak. Janin itu sudah berusia lima bulan, artinya mereka sudah bernafas. Mereka sudah hidup. Bukan hanya sekedar gumpalan daging lagi.

Minato akhirnya menunduk kalah. Kushina bisa melihat itu dimatanya, dan Kushina segera memeluknya.

_"Arigatou, Minato."_ Bisiknya penuh perasaan.

Minato menghapus air matanya saat ia mengingat lagi kenangan itu. Saat Kushina masih bersamanya.

"Kau pergi terlalu cepat.."

Kreek…

"Tou-san?" Kurama menjengukkan kepalanya dari celah pintu. "Butuh bantuanku?"

"Tentu, Kurama."

Kurama masuk dan mulai mengemasi meja belajar Naruto. Kelihatannya hanya itu tempat yang bebas dari manga ataupun bungkus cemilan. Hanya ada beberapa buku pelajaran, kotak pensil, lampu kecil, dan empat pigura foto. Kurama yakin pasti karena foto-foto inilah Naruto menjaga mejanya tetap bersih dan rapi.

Kurama memungut pigura pertama. Itu adalah foto keluarga mereka. Foto itu diambil saat mereka berusia lima tahun dan kaa-san masih bersama mereka. Pigura kedua berisi fotonya berdua dengan Naruto. Kelihatannya Naruto sudah memodifikasi foto mereka sehingga ada dua foto dalam satu pigura. Yang pertama fotonya bersama Kurama saat masih laki-laki, dan yang kedua fotonya bersama Kurama saat ia sudah menjadi perempuan.

Kurama memasukkan pigura itu kedalam kotak kardus di dekat kakinya. Ia beralih ke pigura ketiga. Itu adalah foto Naruto bersama teman-teman seangkatannya di SD Konoha. Yah, lebih tepatnya teman-teman sesama calon agennya.

Ada Inuzuka Kiba dengan anjingnya Akamaru, Aburame Shino yang memakai kacamata hitam, Hyuuga Hinata yang melirik Naruto dengan malu-malu, Nara Shikamaru yang terlihat malas-malasan, Akimichi Chouji yang bahkan tak mau repot berhenti makan keripik kentangnya untuk mengambil foto, dan Yamanaka Ino serta Haruno Sakura yang saling berebut berusaha memeluk lengan Uchiha Sasuke dan terakhir Naruto yang berdiri paling ujung mengalungkan lengannya di leher Uchiha Sasuke.

Kurama tersenyum. Ia memang tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan mereka, namun Naruto selalu bercerita tentang teman-temannya jika ia menelfon. Kurama langsung dikirim ke London saat mereka baru saja menyelesaikan TK mereka karena organisasi mereka menganggap Kurama memiliki potensi yang sama seperti Minato. Ia hanya bisa kembali ke Jepang saat liburan dan biasanya Naruto menghabiskan liburan hanya bersamanya. Ia selalu mengatakan jika ia membawa teman-temannya, maka ia tak bisa mengahabiskan liburannya yang hanya sebentar bersama Kurama dengan tenang.

Pigura terakhir berisi foto Naruto dengan partnernya, Uchiha Sasuke. Melihat Naruto yang masih memajang foto ini dimejanya, Kurama sadar kalau Naruto masih menganggap mantan partnernya ini berarti. Walaupun ia sudah menyakiti hatinya, dan boleh dibilang sudah mencampakkannya secara tidak langsung.

Kurama akhirnya selesai memasukkan seluruh isi meja belajar Naruto kedalam kardus dan menutup kardus itu dengan selotip. Ia menatap tou-sannya yang sedang duduk diatas kasur Naruto sambil memegang sesuatu yang terlihat seperti buku.

"Apa itu, tou-san?"

Minato mengangkat kepalanya.

"Album foto. Tou-san menemukannya dibawah bantal Naruto."

Kurama berjalan mendekat. Ia penasaran. Album foto apa yang selalu dibawa Naruto saat tidur?

Ia melirik album itu dari bahu tou-sannya. Dan Kurama tercekat. Ia mengenal album foto itu. Sangat mengenalnya. Karena ia sendiri yang membakar album itu. Album yang berisi kumpulan foto-foto kaa-san mereka, Namikaze Kushina.

**(Flashback) **

_"Hu..hu.. Kaa-san.." Naruto kecil menangis terisak. _

_ Kurama mendengus kesal. Sudah seminggu semenjak kaa-san mereka meninggal karena serangan teroris disebuah mall. Kaa-san tewas karena ia terlambat menjinakkan bom yang dipasang teroris itu. Kurama tentu saja sangat sedih, tapi ia harus kuat karena ia tak tega dengan tou-sannya. _

_ "Jangan cengeng, Na-chan! Kau lebih tua dariku bukan? Aku bahkan tidak menangis!" Kurama berteriak kesal. _

_ "Ta-tapi Ku-chan, aku merindukan kaa-san.." isak Naruto. _

_ Kurama melihat Naruto masih memeluk album foto lama di dadanya. Kurama merebut album foto itu. _

_ "Ku-chan!" _

_ "Kau selalu menangis saat melihat ini, jadi jika ini tidak ada lagi, kau akan berhenti menangis!" Kurama membawa album foto itu ke halaman belakang dan membakarnya disana. Saat ia melihat album itu terbakar, ia meninggalkannya. _

**(Flashback end)**

"Rupanya Naruto berhasil menyelamatkannya.." gumam Kurama tak percaya.

"Kau membakar album ini?" Minato bertanya sambil membalik halaman-halaman album yang separo hangus. "Naruto tidak marah padamu?"

"Tidak. Ia hanya menatapku sedih dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Ia pasti mengerti dengan tindakanmu." Minato menutup album itu dan memasukkannya ke kardus lainnya.

Kurama tersenyum kecil. "Ya, dia selalu mengerti apapun yang kulakukan. Bahkan jika aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Minato tertawa, tapi kemudian ia terdiam. "Kau tahu, perkataanmu barusan mengingatkanku pada kata-kata Mikoto-san."

Kurama tahu 'Mikoto-san' ini adalah ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke. "Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Mikoto-san, tou-san?"

"Ia berkata kalau Naruto juga memahami putranya, bahkan jika putranya itu hanya bergumam atau mengangkat alisnya."

"Hmm… benarkah?"

"Kelihatannya Naruto bisa memahami orang-orang yang berarti baginya dengan baik." Minato melipat selimut Naruto dan menumpuk bantalnya.

"Hmph.. Naruto memahami bocah Uchiha itu akan tetapi ia tak bisa memahami Naruto."

Minato mengacak rambut Kurama. "Kau juga masih bocah, Kurama."

"Aku bukan bocah." Kurama mengangkat hidungnya dengan gaya angkuh. "Aku tidak meneriaki orang lain jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah dan aku selalu mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Bukan hanya mendengus atau bergumam."

"Baiklah…baiklah.. Sekarang sebaiknya kita segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita sebelum makan malam."

"Hai, tou-san."

##

Gaara harus menerima kenyataan kalau gadis yang telah menyelamatkannya itu sudah tewas. Ia saat ini sedang berdiri dihadapan nisan yang bertuliskan nama Namikaze Naruto. Ia menyentuh nisan itu dengan ujung jarinya.

"Padahal aku masih belum sempat berterima kasih padamu.." gumam Gaara.

Seorang laki-laki tua lewat di dekatnya. "Apa kau temannya?"

"Huh?" Gaara menatap laki-laki tua itu tak mengerti.

"Aku bertanya, apa kau teman dari pemuda yang dimakamkan disana?" laki-laki tua itu, kelihatannya adalah penjaga pemakaman itu.

Gaara mengangguk ragu. 'Pemuda?' batinnya.

"Pemuda yang malang. Tewas akibat kecelakaan mobil. Sayang sekali.." Laki-laki tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Padahal dia lumayan tampan. Dia pasti akan menjadi laki-laki yang gagah dan bisa membuat orangtuanya bangga saat ia dewasa nanti."

"Tu-tunggu dulu? Yang dimakamkan disini, seorang laki-laki?" Gaara tak percaya ini.

Laki-laki tua itu menatapnya heran. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kau tidak mengenalnya langsung? Aku melihat saat pemakamannya. Salah seorang keluarganya membawa fotonya. Ia berambut pirang dan bermata biru."

Gaara tersenyum. Ia mulai paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hanya tinggal mencari bukti untuk mendukung teorinya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah datang ke makam yang salah." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kepada laki-laki itu.

##

* * *

Sekian untuk chapter 3~~

Review please, minna?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: masih sama seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya.. **

* * *

**Warning: AU, mungkin OOC, mengandung genderbend**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Dua tahun kemudian…

##

Gaara berdiri dihadapan tou-sama nya.

"Gaara, kau akan ke Jepang dan mengurus perusahaan cabang kita disana untuk sementara."

"Baiklah, tou-sama. Kapan aku harus berangkat?"

"Hari ini juga."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"

"Aku sudah mengurusnya."

Gaara membungkukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan bersiap-siap tou-sama." Dia berjalan keluar, namun tiba-tiba seakan teringat sesuatu, Gaara berbalik. "Apa aku boleh membawa onee-sama dan onii-sama denganku, tou-sama?"

"Tentu."

Gaara tersenyum. "Arigatou, tou-sama."

Ia menutup pintu ruangan tou-samanya dengan pelan. Gaara mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan mengirim email kepada seseorang.

**From : bloody_sand**

** To : juice_orange**

** Subject : Japan**

** Aku akan ke Jepang, Na-chan. **

Beberapa saat kemudian emailnya dibalas.

**From : juice_orange**

** To : bloody_sand**

** Subject : [Re] Japan**

** Yattane! Aku akan menunggumu.. *smile***

** PS: Ganti alamat emailmu, namanya terlalu mengerikan untuk dibaca. **

##

Kelas I-A Akademi Konoha selalu ribut. Mulai dari anak-anak yang sibuk membicarakan pekerjaan orang tua mereka, atau memamerkan barang-barang baru mereka, bahkan debat tentang situasi politik Negara mereka.

Iruka menatap seluruh kelas. Ia berdehem untuk memperoleh perhatian murid-muridnya sebelum mempersilakan seseorang masuk. "Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas." Suasana yang tadinya ribut berubah menjadi tenang, namun bisik-bisik tetap saja terdengar.

"Murid baru?" terdengar bisikan.

"Laki-laki?" bisik seseorang gadis.

"Kuharap begitu." Bisik yang lainnya. "Kita tak ingin saingan kita bertambah."

Namun harapan beberapa pembisik itu punah saat mendengar suara lembut menjawab dari luar kelas.

"Hai. Arigatou Iruka-sensei."

Seluruh kelas memusatkan perhatian mereka ke depan, tepatnya ke arah gadis yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas mereka sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam sepunggung dan sepasang mata dengan iris biru berkilauan.

"Hajimemashite, watashiwa Uzumaki Kyuuna. Douzo yoroshiku." Gadis itu membungkuk.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san, kau bisa duduk disamping Nara-kun." Iruka menunjuk kearah salah satu kursi kosong.

"Baiklah, sensei."

"Nah, perkenalan lebih lanjut bisa menunggu saat istirahat nanti. Sekarang buka buku sejarah kalian halaman 255."

Terdengar suara tas dibuka dan beberapa saat kemudian hampir seluruh kelas telah tertidur.

##

Begitu bel berbunyi, hampir semua murid meregangkan tubuhnya. Kenapa menggunakan kata 'hampir'? Yah, karena tidak semuanya tertidur atau minimal mengantuk setelah dua jam disiksa dengan sejarah Jepang, dua jam matematika, dua jam pengetahuan sosial dan dua jam sastra Jepang.

Misalnya saja seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di sudut kelas yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Iruka-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei menerangkan pelajaran tanpa sekalipun menguap.

Atau gadis yang baru masuk tadi.

Atau pemuda berambut kuncir hitam yang duduk disamping gadis itu.

Ah, lagi-lagi ralat. Nara Shikamaru sudah tertidur bahkan sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Saat mendengar bel berbunyi, para gadis langsung berdiri, mengeluarkan bento mereka, dan bergerombol di depan meja pemuda berambut hitam yang pertama kali kita bicarakan tadi.

"Sasuke-kun, apa aku boleh makan siang bersamamu?" seorang gadis dengan rambut pink lembut dan iris kehijauan bertanya.

"Urusai, Sasuke-kun akan makan siang denganku!" salah seorang gadis lainnya yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang mendorong gadis pertama.

"Enak saja, Sasuke-kun akan makan siang bersamaku!" gadis lainnya mendorong gadis kedua tadi. Akibatnya bisa dilihat, seluruh gadis itu saling dorong.

"Kalian berisik. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan kesabarannya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan kelas.

Uzumaki Kyuuna, menatap drama itu sambil diam-diam memutar bola matanya. Ia baru membuka bentonya saat mendengar salakan dari dekat kakinya.

"Akamaru, jangan menyalak padanya! Ia adalah teman sekelas kita! Ingat baunya!" Kyuuna menatap seorang pemuda yang dengan santai duduk di kursi dihadapannya.

"Yo, aku Inuzuka Kiba. Salam kenal!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Salam kenal, Inuzuka-san." Kyuuna membalas senyuman itu.

"Yang memakai kacamata hitam dan terlihat murung ini Aburame Shino, dan dia Hyuuga Hinata." Kiba berkata sambil menunjuk dua orang lainnya yang berdiri disampingnya.

Si rambut pink yang baru saja ditolak bergumam, "Haruno Sakura."

"Yamanaka Ino." Giliran si rambut pirang berbicara.

Naruto menatap pemuda yang tertidur disampingnya. "Dia?"

"Oh, dia Nara Shikamaru. Yang sedang makan disana Akimichi Chouji." Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ne, Uzumaki-san, sebelumnya kau darimana?" Haruno Sakura bertanya dengan nada penasaran. "Sekolah ini bukan sekolah biasa dan kau bisa masuk di tengah tahun ajaran. Kau pastilah spesial."

Kyuuna lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia sudah melatih ini berkali-kali.

"Aku berasal dari London, Haruno-san. Sepupuku memutuskan mengirimku ke Jepang karena menurutnya jika aku tidak diingatkan sekarang, mungkin saja aku akan melupakan Jepang sebagai daerah asalku."

"Sepupu? Memangnya orangtuamu dimana?" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Ah, okaa-san meninggal saat melahirkanku dan aku jarang bertemu dengan otou-san karena dia sibuk. Sepupuku yang selalu mengurusku."

"Ma-maafkan aku."

"Tak masalah, Haruno-san."

Kyuuna mengamati seluruh teman-teman lamanya yang berkumpul di mejanya. Mereka saling tatap seakan mereka baru saja menyepakati sesuatu.

"Uzumaki-san, kami sebenarnya penasaran."

"Tentang apa, Yamanaka-san?"

"Apa kau mengenal Namikaze Naruto?"

Kyuna terlihat agak kaget. "Bagaimana kalian bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Kiba menjawab dengan agak ragu. "Yah, kau berasal dari London dan terakhir kali kami mendengar kabar tentang Naruto, ia pergi ke London."

"Lalu?"

"Mu-mungkin kau akan menertawakan kami, Uzumaki-san, tapi ka-kami merasa kau mirip dengan Naruto-kun." Hinata menambahkan.

"Hah? Mirip? Apanya?"

"Matamu, dan intuisi kami." Ino menjawab dengan tegas.

Kyuuna menghela napas. Ia bisa melihat mereka menatapnya penuh harap. Dalam hatinya Kyuuna menyeringai.

"Well, aku tidak terlalu paham dengan masalah 'perasaan' ini, tapi ya, Naruto-kun adalah sepupu jauhku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang?"

Kyuuna memasang wajah sedih. "Ka-kalian tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" beberapa suara bertanya serentak.

"Naruto-kun sudah meninggal, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu." Kyuuna meneteskan air mata. "Ia sedang mengejar seorang penculik ke sebuah gedung kosong dan saat Naruto-kun hampir menangkapnya, ia meledakkan dirinya dan membawa Naruto-kun tewas bersamanya. Tapi, untuk covernya, Naruto-kun dikatakan tewas karena kecelakaan mobil."

"Mu-mustahil.." Hinata memucat. Shino yang berdiri disamping Hinata langsung menangkap tubuh Hinata saat gadis itu pingsan.

"Hinata!" Sakura bergegas mengikuti Shino yang menggendong Hinata ke UKS.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuuna bertanya tak paham.

Teman-temannya yang berdiri di sekeliling mejanya menunduk. Bahkan Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur, bangun dari tidurnya. Dan Chouji menghentikan makannya.

"Hinata sudah lama menyukai Naruto, tapi ia tak pernah berani mengatakannya." Jawab Kiba. "Dan sekarang ia harus menerima kabar kalau ia tak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan Naruto."

Kyuuna sedikit tersentak."Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu?" Ia menghapus air matanya. "Padahal aku yakin Uchiha-san mengetahuinya. Dia adalah partner Naruto-kun bukan?"

"Kau mengenal Sasuke-kun?" Ino bertanya dengan nada kurang suka.

"Naruto-kun pernah bercerita tentangnya beberapa kali." Jawab Kyuuna. "Aku heran kenapa Uchiha-san tidak memberi tahu kalian, padahal dia adalah partner Naruto-kun."

Kiba tersenyum pahit. "Mantan partner, lebih tepatnya."

##

Akademi Konoha adalah tempat anak-anak yang memiliki bakat khusus bersekolah. Disana mereka akan dilatih sejak awal untuk menjadi orang-orang penting. Mulai dari calon presiden, menteri, pengusaha, pengacara, polisi, bahkan agen khusus, dengan kata lain mata-mata.

Kelas mereka terbagi dua. Ada kelas umum dan kelas khusus.

Kelas umum berlangsung hingga sebelum makan siang, sementara kelas khusus berlangsung dari sesudah makan siang hingga pukul lima sore. Tapi terkadang bisa lebih dari itu, tergantung guru yang mengajar. Yang penting mereka tak melewati batas toleransi sekolah, yaitu pukul tujuh malam.

Kelas umum berisi pelajaran-pelajaran umum seperti sejarah, sastra, matematika, ilmu alam, dan lainnya. Sementara kelas khusus berisi pelajaran khusus sesuai dengan bidang keahlian mereka masing-masing. Ada kelas khusus pertahanan, kelas khusus ilmu politik, kelas khusus ilmu medis, dan sebagainya.

##

"Setelah ini kita ada kelas apa?"

"Latihan fisik, dengan Guy-sensei."

Terdengar suara mengerang. Para murid kelas khusus lainnya menyeringai saat melihat murid kelas khusus pertahanan memasang wajah putus asa.

"Oh ayolah, tidak mungkin seburuk itu." Kyuuna menatap teman-temannya.

"Kau masuk kelas khusus apa, Uzumaki-san?" Shion, salah satu murid kelas khusus ilmu politik bertanya.

"Kelas khusus pertahanan." Kyuuna menjawab setelah melirik jadwalnya.

Shion menepuk bahu Kyuuna seakan ingin memberi semangat. "Kami berharap kau bisa bertahan, Uzumaki-san. Kelas Guy-sensei adalah kelas paling mengerikan diantara seluruh kelas-kelas lainnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Sara, salah satu murid kelas khusus ilmu medis mengedipkan matanya.

Kyuuna akan bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi ia merasakan handphonenya bergetar.

"Ara? Siapa yang menelfon?" gumamnya. Ia kemudian melambai pada Sakura dan Ino yang sedang menunggunya. "Kalian duluan saja, Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san. Aku harus menjawab telfon ini."

Kyuuna keluar dari kelas dan mencari salah tempat yang sepi sebelum mengangkat telfonnya.

"Moshi-moshi. Kyuuna disini."

_"Wah, kau bisa menjawab telfonmu dengan lancar memakai nama itu. Kuharap kau belum lupa namamu yang sebenarnya, Na-chan." _

"Ku-chan! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menelfon?"

_ "Tidak ada yang penting sih, hanya ingin memperingatkanmu." _

"Memangnya ada apa?"

_"Gaara akan ke Jepang."_

"Aku sudah tahu. Dia mengirimiku email."

_"Kalau begitu jangan lupa ingatkan dia tentang identitasmu. Kita tak ingin kau mendapat bahaya disana, saat aku dan tou-san tak berada di dekatmu, Naruto." _

"Baiklah, Ku-chan."

_ "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti. Aku tak ingin membuatmu terlambat ke kelas berikutnya." _

"Sampai nanti, Ku-chan."

Naruto menyimpan handphonenya. Ia menepuk pipinya dan mengeluarkan ekspresi 'Kyuuna' nya kembali.

"Aku siap."

##

Kelas Guy-sensei adalah latihan fisik. Materinya tergantung dengan suasana hati Guy-sensei. Terkadang mereka melakukan olahraga biasa, misalnya basket, voli, lari, atau olahraga normal lainnya. Tapi saat Guy-sensei dirasuki oleh semangat masa mudanya, mereka akan berlatih bertarung. Mengingat mereka semua adalah calon agen atau anggota kepolisian, mereka semua menguasai beberapa jenis beladiri.

Paling tidak itulah yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Hinata pada Naruto. Hinata sudah terlihat tenang dan bersikeras untuk mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Tapi Sakura melapor kepada Guy-sensei dan berkata kalau Hinata kurang sehat, jadi Hinata diperbolehkan untuk beristirahat dan hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya.

Naruto menguap. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar ia tidak tertidur saat di kelas tadi. 'Uzumaki Kyuuna' adalah gadis normal (senormal yang mungkin bagi seorang calon agen) dan sama sekali bukan tomboy seperti Naruto.

"Baiklah, pemanasannya sudah selesai!" Guy-sensei meniup peluitnya. "Karena hari ini ada murid baru, kita akan mulai latihan fisik kita dengan yang ringan saja!"

Naruto menatap teman-temannya tak mengerti saat melihat ekspresi horror mereka. Guy-sensei berkata mereka hanya akan latihan ringan bukan? Jadi apa yang salah?

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto sadar apa yang salah dari 'latihan ringan' ala Guy-sensei. Mereka sudah berlari mengelilingi lapangan lima puluh kali, sampai-sampai Naruto merasa kepalanya pusing, dan saat Naruto mengira ia bisa beristirahat, Guy-sensei memberi perintah untuk melanjutkan latihan mereka dengan push-up dan sit-up masing-masing 100 kali.

"Huufh…huufh.. Apa kalian selalu mengalami ini setiap hari?" Naruto berusaha mengatur pernafasannya sambil bertanya kepada Ino yang saat ini sedang push-up disampingnya dengan ekspresi yang sama parahnya dengannya.

"Huufh..huufh.." Ino berusaha menjawab diantara napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Minimal dua kali seminggu."

Dan begitu latihan ringan mereka berakhir, sebagian besar murid kelas pertahanan sudah terkapar. Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dan baru sadar ada beberapa wajah yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan tertatih ke dekat Hinata yang duduk mengamati mereka dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Ne, Hyuuga-san. Aku baru sadar ada beberapa orang yang tak kukenal di kelas kita? Siapa mereka?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Pelajaran kita hampir berakhir dan kau baru sadar ada orang yang tak kau kenal, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto cemberut. "Well, maafkan aku, tapi aku tadi terlalu sibuk mempertahankan agar nyawaku tetap di tubuhku sehingga aku tak sempat memperhatikan sekelilingku."

Hinata akhirnya tertawa kecil. Naruto menatap Hinata yang tertawa, merasa perasaan bersalahnya sedikit berkurang. Saat mendengar kalau Hinata selama ini menyukainya, Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tidak menyadari perasaan Hinata padanya. Ia harus mengakui, ia tak paham dengan masalah-masalah seperti ini. Saat menatap Hinata yang tertawa, Naruto menetapkan dalam hatinya, ia akan berusaha membayar kesalahannya pada Hinata dengan menjadi sahabat gadis ini.

"Mou, Hyuuga-san.."

Hinata menutup mulutnya. "Ah, gomenasai Uzumaki-san.."

"Kyuuna. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuuna, Hyuuga-san." Potong Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau juga bisa memanggilku Hinata, Kyuuna-san."

"Un! Hinata-chan kalau begitu!" Naruto mengangguk. "Jadi bisa beritahu aku siapa mereka, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menunjuk salah satu murid laki-laki yang berlari. "Itu Neji-niisan."

"Kakakmu?"

"Sepupu." Naruto memperhatikan mata Hinata yang terlihat sedih saat menatap 'Neji-niisan' ini. "Yang pakai seragam hijau dibelakangnya adalah Rock Lee-senpai, dan gadis yang sedang meneriaki mereka adalah Tenten-senpai."

"Hoo.." Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Dan yang disana?" Naruto menunjuk sekelompok murid yang kelihatannya juga lebih tua dari mereka sedang berlatih bertarung dan dikerumuni segerombolan gadis-gadis yang berteriak menyemangati mereka. Naruto bahkan yakin ia bisa melihat kilasan rambut pink di kerumunan itu.

"Ah, itu senpai-senpai kelas tiga. Yang berambut hitam dengan kerutan di hidungnya itu Uchiha Itachi-senpai, rambut merah dengan iris violet Akasuna Sasori-senpai, dan yang berambut pirang panjang seperti Ino-san itu Deidara-senpai."

"Lalu, gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata itu siapa?"

"Itu Karin-senpai." Hinata menambahkan. "Ia kelas II, sama seperti Neji-niisan, Lee-senpai, dan Tenten-senpai."

"Dan semua yang berada di sini adalah murid kelas pertahanan?"

"Begitulah, Kyuuna-san. Beberapa kelas kita digabung dengan kelas senior kita."

"Masih ada kelas lain yang digabung?"

"Kelas praktek lapangan kita juga digabung, Kyuuna-san."

Mereka duduk dalam keheningan sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya yang lain menyelesaikan jatah mereka. Tepat pukul enam, Guy-sensei meniup peluitnya.

"Untuk hari ini cukup! Sampai bertemu lagi hari Rabu!" Guy-sensei mengacungkan jempolnya.

Begitu Guy-sensei berlalu, murid-murid kelas pertahanan langsung terduduk. Naruto duduk dan bersandar di salah satu pohon, namun Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, Kyuuna-san. Kita harus segera mengganti baju kita dan kembali ke asrama."

Naruto mengeluh. "Hinata-chan, tidak bisakah kita duduk disini sebentar? Kakiku terasa seperti pudding."

Hinata mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa pudding?"

"Pudding lebih lunak daripada jelly." Naruto tersenyum. Ia kemudian menatap sekelilingnya dan melihat murid-murid kelas pertahanan lainnya berjalan dengan lunglai. Beberapa bahkan kelihatan berjalan sambil menyeret kaki mereka. Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat sosok yang tadi luput dari pengamatannya

"Hinata-chan, yang sedang duduk di pohon sana,-" Naruto menunjuk salah satu pohon tak jauh dari mereka, "-apa dia juga anggota kelas pertahanan?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. "Ah, ya. Itu Sai-senpai."

"Dia tidak ikut latihan tadi."

"Fisiknya agak lemah, jadi dia jarang mengikuti kelas ini. Biasanya ia hanya duduk memperhatikan."

"Ooh.." Naruto kemudian bangkit dan menepukkan debu dari celananya. "Aku siap, Hinata-chan. Ayo kembali ke asrama."

Hinata berjalan disamping Naruto. "Kamarmu nomor berapa, Kyuuna-san?"

"25. Kamarmu?"

"23."

"Yaay! Kamarmu dekat denganku." Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata. "Tapi siapa penghuni kamar 24?"

"Shion-san. Dan kamar 26 adalah milik Sara-san."

Hinata bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sedikit berubah. "Ka-kau baik-baik saja, Kyuuna-san?"

"Tentu, Hinata-chan."

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya. "Aku hanya lapar. Itu saja." Dan seakan mendukung pernyataan itu, perut Naruto berbunyi.

Hinata tertawa saat melihat Naruto yang menggosok pipinya dengan wajah merona.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas. Setelah kita sampai di asrama, kita mandi dan setelah itu langsung ke kantin."

"Yup!"

##


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Gomenasai, Little Chomper updatenya amat sangat telat sekali.. accountnya Little Chomper bermasalah dan gak mau dibuka, jadi butuh beberapa waktu dan beberapa tenaga untuk membukanya kembali..**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Neji memperhatikan Hinata yang berjalan beriringan dengan murid baru itu. Kelihatannya belum sampai murid baru itu sehari berada di sekolah ini, Hinata sudah akrab dengannya.

"Tenten, siapa nama murid baru itu?"

Tenten berbalik. "Kau tertarik dengannya?"

"Hanya karena Hinata-sama terlihat dekat dengannya."

Tenten mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah apa katamu, Neji. Dia Uzumaki Kyuuna, pindahan dari London."

Neji memilih untuk tidak menanggapi pernyataan Tenten. Ia terus mengamati Hinata dan gadis itu hingga mereka menjauh.

##

Naruto mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia dan Hinata sudah berjanji akan ke kantin bersama-sama setengah jam lagi. Naruto memeriksa kamarnya sesaat, memastikan tak ada kamera pengawas ataupun kamera-kamera tersembunyi lainnya sebelum melepaskan wig yang dipakainya.

"Haah.. akhirnya lega juga.." Naruto melepaskan beberapa jepitan yang masih terpasang di rambutnya. Ia kemudian menyambar handuknya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Ia memakai piyamanya (bukan, bukan piyama kodok favoritnya. Konan-nee sudah membakar piyama itu karena menurutnya piyama kodok itu sangat tidak _'girly'_ dan mengganti seluruh isi lemari Naruto dengan pakaian-pakaian yang menurutnya cukup _'girly'_) dan mengambil hair dryer untuk mengeringkan rambutnya sebelum kembali memakai wignya.

Tok..tok..

"Kyuuna-san, apa kau sudah selesai?"

Naruto segera merapikan wignya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. "Aku sudah selesai Hinata-chan! Ayo kita segera ke kantin!"

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto dengan santainya ke kantin dengan mengenakan piyama. Itu karena Hinata tadi sudah bercerita, setiap asrama memiliki kantin sendiri-sendiri dan mengingat asrama putra dan putri terpisah, dan menurut Naruto tak ada masalah bagi mereka berkeliaran dengan piyama selama masih berada dalam gedung asrama.

"Etoo.. Ada yang salah, Hinata-chan?" Naruto bertanya setelah ia menangkap basah Hinata beberapa kali meliriknya.

"Ti-tidak ada Kyuuna-san. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka kau akan mengenakan piyama."

"Memangnya kau mengira aku akan mengenakan apa?"

"Pakaian biasa?"

Naruto menatap piyama birunya yang bergambar teddy bear. Ia bersyukur ia tidak jadi mengenakan gaun tidurnya (yang entah bagaimana berhasil diselundupkan Konan-nee kedalam kopernya). "Ehehe.. karena kau bilang kantin kita terpisah, jadi aku pikir tidak masalah jika mengenakan piyama saja, Hinata-chan. Aku terlalu lapar untuk berpikir."

Dan lagi-lagi perut Naruto berbunyi.

##

Uchiha Itachi membawa beberapa dokumen di tangannya. Salah seorang sensei menitipkan ini padanya dan berpesan agar ia menyerahkannya pada Anko-sensei.

"Kenapa harus aku, sensei? Ini sudah malam." Itachi baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa tugas kelasnya. Ia adalah ketua kelas, jadi ada beberapa hal yang harus diurusnya.

"Tolonglah, Itachi-kun. Ini dokumen yang penting. Kau bisa mengantarkannya sebelum kau pulang bukan?"

"Anda bisa meminta bantuan salah seorang murid asrama pria sensei."

"Aku tidak percaya mereka." Senseinya menjawab tegas.

Alasan apa lagi yang bisa diberikan oleh Itachi? Akhirnya ia menerima dokumen itu. Itachi melirik jam tangannya dan menyadari sekarang adalah waktu makan malam dan berarti Anko-sensei sedang makan malam di kantin.

Itachi melambaikan tangannya pada satpam yang berjaga di depan asrama putri. Satpam itu sudah mengenalnya karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ditugaskan ke asrama putri untuk mengantarkan sesuatu.

Itachi langsung menuju gedung kecil yang terpisah dari gedung utama asrama putri. Gedung kecil itu adalah kantin, atau bisa juga dikatakan ruang makan asrama putri. Itachi menghela napas sebelum membuka pintu kantin itu.

##

"Kyaa!" Itachi-senpai disini!" terdengar teriakan.

Itachi menahan diri agar tidak mengerang. Inilah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali sensei mengirimnya ke asrama putri. Itachi berusaha mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan itu dan segera mencari Anko-sensei. Begitu ia menemukannya, ia segera menyerahkan dokumen yang dibawanya.

"Te,-" perkataan Anko-sensei terpotong oleh teriakan beberapa gadis.

"-ri-" lagi-lagi perkataan Anko-sensei terpotong.

"-ma-"

"Kyaaa! Itachi-senpai!"

Anko-sensei meletakkan sumpitnya dan memukul meja sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Bisakah kalian tenang? Kalian sama sekali tidak bertingkah seperti gadis-gadis dari keluarga terpandang."

Hening.

"Nah, seperti itu." Anko-sensei duduk dan memegang sumpitnya kembali. "Terima kasih Itachi-kun. Sebaiknya sekarang kau segera pulang sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Itachi mengangguk. Ia paham 'sesuatu yang buruk' disini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan penjahat. "Selamat malam, sensei."

Itachi berjalan secepat namun setenang yang ia bisa. Tapi, mau tak mau ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Gadis-gadis yang dilihatnya tetap mengenakan make-up dan pakaian yang boleh dikatakan tetap bergaya walaupun ini sudah malam dan bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi akan kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Namun tiba-tiba tatapan Itachi tertumbuk pada seorang gadis yang duduk di meja paling sudut. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak memakai make-up dan hanya memakai piyama. Ia kelihatan menikmati ramennya dan sesekali berbicara untuk menanggapi teman yang duduk disebelahnya. Itachi mengenali teman gadis itu sebagai Hyuuga Hinata, calon penerus keluarga Hyuuga yang ternama.

Itachi menatap dengan sedikit heran. Seingatnya Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis pendiam dan pemalu, tak banyak bicara, dan tak suka jadi pusat perhatian. Ia juga selalu menjaga ekspresi dan tingkah lakunya. Tapi Hyuuga Hinata yang dilihatnya kali ini berbeda. Ia tertawa bersama gadis yang duduk disampingnya dan kelihatannya bercerita tentang sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Hmm.."

'Gadis baru itu menarik.' Batin Itachi sebelum ia meninggalkan asrama putri.

##

"Kau tidak ikut berteriak-teriak seperti mereka, Hinata-chan?" Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kerumunan gadis yang masih histeris, bahkan setelah Itachi meninggalkan kantin.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Bagaimana denganmu, Kyuuna-san?"

Naruto berdiri sambil membawa mangkoknya yang sudah kosong. "Tidak, HInata-chan. Ia bukan tipeku."

"Aah.." Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Lagipula aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan 'Uchiha' lagi." Naruto bergumam.

Hinata mendengar gumaman itu, walaupun Naruto mengatakannya dengan suara pelan. Ia ingin menanyakannya, tapi melihat ekspresi Naruto, ia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya. Ia kelihatan sangat sedih, walaupun Hinata tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Kau juga sudah selesai, Hinata-chan?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Hinata dengan senyum. Ia hampir saja memperlihatkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Hinata.

Hinata juga ikut bangkit sambil membawa bakinya. "Hai, Kyuuna-san. Apa kau akan langsung ke kamarmu setelah ini?"

"Yup! Latihan ringan dari Guy-sensei membunuhku. Bahkan untuk membuka mataku saat ini butuh kekuatan ekstra."

Hinata lagi-lagi tertawa. Ia sebenarnya sedikit heran, entah mengapa saat berada disekitar Kyuuna, ia selalu bisa tertawa lepas, padahal ia belum sampai satu hari mengenalnya.

Mereka kemudian kembali berjalan beriringan. Naruto mengucapkan selamat malam pada Hinata di depan pintu kamar 23 dan ia memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

Naruto tidak bercanda. Ia benar-benar lelah. Baru saja kepalanya menyentuh bantal, matanya langsung terpejam.

##

Kringg!

Naruto mematikan alarm dengan kesal. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit karena latihan ringan kemarin, dan sejujurnya hal yang paling diinginkannya hanyalah tidur kembali.

Naruto memaksakan dirinya duduk. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan tersenyum saat melihat salah satu email yang baru masuk.

**From : sandy_boy**

** To : juice_orange**

** Subject : Delay**

** Kelihatannya baru dua minggu lagi aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Ada banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu. **

** PS: Aku sudah mengganti namaku. **

**From : juice_orange**

** To : sandy_boy**

** Subject : [RE] Delay**

** Tak masalah, Gaara. Yang penting kau sampai disini dengan selamat. Jika kau sudah punya waktu luang, beritahu aku.**

** PS: Ini lebih baik, walaupun namamu mengingatkanku pada sebuah kartun dengan spons, bintang laut, dan seekor tupai. Namamu seperti versi jantan dari tupai sahabat spons tersebut. **

Naruto menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia berdiri dengan malas dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

##

Temari dan Kankurou mengamati Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sambil tersenyum.

Gaara.

Tersenyum.

Dua tahun yang lalu, mereka tak akan pernah berpikir Gaara akan tersenyum tulus, atau bahkan menghormati mereka dan memperlakukan mereka seperti saudaranya.

Tapi disinilah mereka, di Jepang. Gaara membawa mereka bersamanya karena menurutnya tak akan ada yang membantu perkerjaannya jika ia meninggalkan mereka. Tapi Temari meragukan alasan itu. Sudah dua hari mereka berada di Jepang, tapi Gaara belum memerintahkan mereka melakukan sesuatu yang sulit.

Temari bersyukur karena Gaara mengenal gadis itu.

Gaara berubah berkat gadis itu.

Saat ini saja, Temari yakin kalau Gaara baru saja mendapat pesan dari gadis itu. Hanya gadis itu yang bisa membuat Gaara bisa tersenyum bahagia, dan bukan menyeringai seperti biasanya.

"Pesan dari Naruto?" Kankurou bertanya sambil menguap. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan mereka mengikuti Gaara yang berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Ah, Temari, Kankurou, selama berada di Jepang, namanya adalah Uzumaki Kyuuna, pastikan agar kalian jangan sampai lupa."

"Tentu." Temari dan Kankurou menjawab bersamaan.

"Jadi, apa jadwalku hari ini?"

Temari mengeluarkan buku agendanya. "Kita akan ke Kyoto hari ini. Ada laporan kalau para pekerja di perusahaan kita disana menolak bekerja karena tidak puas dengan bayaran yang mereka terima."

"Baiklah. Jam berapa pesawatnya berangkat?"

"Jam 10."

Gaara mengangguk dan mereka melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

##

Naruto berusaha menahan rasa kantuknya. Ia berkali-kali melirik Shikamaru dengan iri. Shikamaru langsung tidur saat ia baru saja meletakkan tasnya. Dan tidak ada guru yang repor-repot menegurnya karena mereka tahu itu sia-sia. Lebih mudah memberikan detensi daripada membuang-buang tenaga mereka meneriaki Shikamaru.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya semenjak dua tahun lalu, Naruto mengutuk perubahan dirinya. Dulu saat ia masih laki-laki, ia bisa tidur di kelas dengan santai, tapi semenjak ia berubah, tak ada lagi tidur di kelas.

Konan-nee dengan senang hati mengambil tugas sebagai pelatih dan pengawasnya dan ia melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Naruto harus belajar dari awal bagaiman bersikap sebagai seorang wanita. Mulai dari cara bicara, berjalan, berpakaian,dan segudang hal lainnya. Dan sekarang, walaupun Naruto sangat ingin tidur di kelas, pikirannya tak akan membiarkannya melakukan hal itu. Naruto curiga Kurama dan Konan-nee bekerja sama dan menempatkan suatu hipnotis padanya agar ia tak bisa tidur saat sedang belajar lagi.

Hinata tampaknya bisa melihat kegundahan Naruto. Begitu istirahat, ia duduk disamping Naruto yang terkantuk-kantuk sambil berusaha menghabiskan sandwichnya.

"Kyuuna-san, kau kelihatan lelah sekali."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. "Hinata-chan! Gomenasai, aku tadi langsung ke kantin. Kelihatannya aku berjalan tanpa aku sadari. Tiba-tiba saja saat aku sadar aku sudah duduk disini dan memegang sepotong sandwich."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tak apa, Kyuuna-san." Hinata berpikir sesaat sebelum berbicara kembali. "Apa kau mau menemaniku keluar sore ini? Ada mini market tak jauh dari sini, dan mereka menjual pudding yang enak. Mungkin jika kau makan pudding itu, tenagamu akan pulih kembali, Kyuuna-san."

"Tentu." Naruto menghabiskan gigitan terakhir sandwichnya. "Btw, apa pelajaran kita sesudah ini, Hinata-chan?"

"Bahasa, bersama Kakashi-sensei. Tapi tadi aku mendengar Shion-san berkata kalau Kakashi-sensei tidak bisa hadir, jadi kita belajar mandiri."

"Akhirnya!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku bisa tidur beberapa saat."

"Tapi Kakashi-sensei meninggalkan tugas untuk kita." Sambung Hinata.

"Yaaah.."

##

"Hoo.. Jadi Hyuuga-senpai ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu?"

"Begitulah.. Walaupun aku sebenarnya berharap otou-sama mengizinkan Neji-niisan melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar diinginkannya daripada terus-terusan mengikutiku. Aku yakin Neji-niisan juga punya impiannya sendiri."

Naruto dan Hinata saat ini sedang berjalan bersama menuju mini market yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Menurut Hinata, mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit untuk sampai ke mini market itu.

Naruto setuju saja, walaupun ia sebenarnya ingin tidur, tapi ia tidak tega menolak permintaan Hinata, dan selain itu ia juga penasaran dengan pudding yang dikatakan Hinata sangat enak tersebut. Selain itu, ia juga bisa membeli ramen sebagai cadangan makanan daruratnya saat kelaparan di asrama nanti.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mengatakan pada Hyuuga-senpai kalau kau akan keluar sore ini?"

Hinata yang menunduk dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sudah cukup memberi jawaban bagi Naruto.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"I-ini hanya sebentar, dan jaraknya dekat."

Naruto menghela napas. Ia paham kalau Hinata juga ingin sedikit kebebasan, karena itu ia tidak mempertanyakannya lagi.

##

Neji menatap seluruh kelas dengan seksama, namun ia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"A-ano.. Hyuuga-senpai. Hinata-san tadi sudah pergi bersama dengan Uzumaki-san. Mungkin mereka ke asrama." Shion berkata dengan takut-takut. Bagaimana tidak, Neji menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Oh. Terima kasih atas informasinya." Neji berbalik dan meninggalkan kelas itu. Setidaknya ia sudah tahu kalau Hinata-sama sudah berada di asramanya dengan aman.

##

Naruto mengambil salah satu keranjang dan memenuhinya dengan ramen cup, beberapa kotak pocky, dan beberapa potong cokelat.

"Seluruh ramen itu untukmu, Kyuuna-san?" Hinata menunjuk keranjang Naruto.

"Tentu." Naruto menjawab santai.

_"Na-naruto-kun? Apa semua ramen itu untukmu?" _

_ "Hah? Tentu saja, Hinata-chan! Ramen adalah makanan yang paling enak di dunia!"_

"Hello… Bumi pada Hinata-chan… Apa kau mendengarku?"

Hinata tersentak saat melihat Naruto yang melambaikan tangan dihadapan wajahnya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"A-aku mendengarmu, Kyuuna-san." Hinata tergagap menjawab.

Naruto tersenyum. "Syukurlah, kupikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Ia kemudian menunjukkan keranjangnya pada Hinata. "Ayo kita segera bayar belanjaan kita dan kembali ke asrama sebelum Hyuuga-senpai menyadari kau tidak berada di sekolah."

Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto menuju kasir. Ia senang karena hari ini ia bisa berbelanja dengan normal bersama teman perempuannya tanpa harus diikuti Neji. Hinata hanya berharap tidak akan ada masalah yang terjadi dan mereka akan kembali dengan aman ke sekolah.

Namun Hinata keliru.

Baru saja mereka berdiri di depan meja kasir, seorang laki-laki masuk ke mini market itu. Laki-laki itu memakai kaos putih dan celana panjang biasa. Rambut cokelatnya agak panjang dan diikat model ekor kuda. Sekilas tak ada yang salah kelihatannya dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi saat ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang kelihatannya tajam dari sakunya dan menodongkannya pada seorang nenek-nenek yang berdiri di dekatnya, Hinata dan Naruto berpikiran sama.

Masalah.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak atau aku akan menusukkan pisau ini ke lehernya!"

Naruto dan Hinata meletakkan keranjang belanjaan mereka serentak.

"Masukkan seluruh uang yang ada di mesin kasir kedalam kantong!" teriaknya pada kasir yang terlihat ketakutan. "Dan jangan coba-coba lapor polisi!" tambahnya.

Untunglah, sore itu hanya ada mereka, petugas kasir, dan nenek yang disandera itu. Jika mini market itu ramai, akan terjadi kepanikan. Yah, tentu saja sekarangpun terjadi kepanikan, tapi paling tidak kepanikan itu hanya terjadi pada dua orang.

Naruto dan Hinata khawatir, tapi mereka tidak panik. Mereka telah dilatih untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Kita akan tunggu sampai dia melepaskan nenek itu, Kyuuna-san?" bisik Hinata.

"Ya." Naruto menjawa pendek. Ia mengamati laki-laki itu. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa ada bagian dari laki-laki itu yang familiar. Ia berusaha menggali ingatannya. Tatapan Naruto kemudian tertumbuk pada bagian belakang leher laki-laki itu. "Tato itu…" batin Naruto.

**_(Flasback)_**

_"Ne, Na-chan. Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin Ukon dan Sakon adalah kembar?" _

_ Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Bisa dilihat di wajahnya, Ku-chan. Selain itu…" _

_ "Selain itu?" Kurama bertanya tak sabar._

_ "Mereka memiliki tato yang sama, Ku-chan." _

_ "Tato?"_

_ "Un." Naruto mengangguk. "Ada tato kecil berbentuk ular dibelakang leher mereka." _

_ "Aah.. lambang khas Orochimaru." Kurama paham. "Jadi itu bagaimana kau bisa mengenali mereka?" _

_ "Yup."_

**_(Flashback end)_**

Baiklah, Naruto mulai sedikit panik. Sejarah dan pengalaman membuktikan, urusan dengan orang-orang bertato ular ini selalu berakhir buruk. Yang pertama pelakunya tewas, yang kedua pelakunya tewas dan hampir membawa Naruto tewas bersamanya.

Lagipula, mereka juga punya persamaan lain. Naruto baru menyadari itu saat ini. Mata mereka terlihat aneh dan tak pernah fokus. Mereka seakan memikirkan hal yang berbeda dengan yang saat ini sedang mereka lakukan. Dan mereka sama-sama terlihat kurang sehat, secara mental.

Firasat Naruto terbukti saat petugas kasir itu mendekat untuk menyerahkan kantong yang berisi uang yang diminta laki-laki itu.

"Aduh!" laki-laki itu mendorong nenek-nenek yang tadi disanderanya dengan kasar. Hinata segera bergegas menolong nenek itu berdiri sementara Naruto masih mengamati laki-laki itu dengan waspada.

Alih-alih mengambil kantong yang disodorkan petugas kasir itu padanya, laki-laki itu malah menusukkan pisau yang dipegangnya pada petugas kasir itu. Naruto yang sudah bersiap segera berlari dan menendang tangan laki-laki itu, namun pisau yang dipegangnya tidak terlepas.

Laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit kaget karena Naruto ytiba-tiba menendangnya, tapi dengan cepat kembali dan berusaha menusukkan pisaunya kali ini ke arah Naruto.

"Kyaaa!" petugas kasir itu berteriak.

Naruto menatap ke arah sampingnya dengan kaget. Tampaknya karena terlalu takut, petugas kasir itu tak sanggup berdiri ataupun menjauh darinya yang sedang bertarung dengan laki-laki itu.

"Hinata-chan, bantu onee-san ini dan bawa dia menjauh dariku!" Naruto melirik sesaat ke arah Hinata.

Itu kesalah besar. Laki-laki itu melihat Naruto yang lengah dan kali ini mengayunkan pisaunya lagi. Naruto sempat menghindar, tapi itu tidak cukup.

SLASH!

Naruto terhuyung kebelakang, tapi ia masih sempat melayangkan tendangan ke arah laki-laki itu yang ditangkisnya dengan menggunakan tangannya. Laki-laki itu menurunkan tangannya dan memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto.

"Mata biru…" gumam laki-laki itu. "Orochimaru-sama bilang tak boleh menyakiti mata biru." Laki-laki itu menunduk dan memungut kantong plastik berisi uang yang tadi dijatuhkan oleh petugas kasir. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar sambil terus bergumam, "Mata biru.."

"Tunggu!" Naruto akan mengejar laki-laki itu, tapi Hinata memegang tangannya dan menahannya.

"Kyuuna-san, kau terluka!"

Naruto menatap bahu kanannya. "Ini hanya tergores, Hinata-chan."

"Tapi kelihatannya cukup dalam." Hinata berjongkok dan bertanya kepada petugas kasir yang masih terduduk dengan shock. "Maaf, apa anda punya kotak P3K? Temanku terluka."

"Te-tentu." Ia mencoba berdiri, namun kelihatannya rasa takut masih menguasainya.

Hinata kemudian berdiri. "Bisa tunjukkan padaku dimana anda menyimpannya?"

Petugas kasir itu menunjukkannya dan Hinata mengambil kotak P3K itu. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan alcohol, menuangkannya ke kapas dan membersihkan luka Naruto dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu ia mengambil perban dan menutup luka itu dengan perban.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan." Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Hinata tak menjawab, hanya membalas senyum Naruto. Ia membuka sweater yang dipakainya dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Kau sebaiknya memakai ini, Kyuuna-san. Dan begitu kita sampai di sekolah, sebaiknya kita segera lapor sensei."

Naruto menerima sweater yang diberikan Hinata dan mengenakannya. "Kita tak usah lapor, Hinata-chan. Ini hanya luka kecil dan kita tak ingin membuat keributan."

"Tapi.."

"Kumohon, Hinata-chan."

Hinata akhirnya menghela napas. "Terserah padamu saja kalau begitu, Kyuuna-san."

Naruto mengambil keranjang belanjanya. "Bisa tolong dihitung belanjaan kami?"

Kasir itu tersentak dan segera berdiri. "Ba-baik.."

Setelah mereka membayar belanjaan mereka, Naruto berhenti sejenak sebelum keluar dari mini market itu. "Kau bisa melaporkan ini kepada Polisi, tapi kumuhon jangan sebut-sebut kami ada disini. Bisakah kau melakukan itu?"

Kasir itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia tidak mengenal kedua gadis ini, tapi gadis ini sudah menyelamatkannya. Mana mungkin ia menolak permintaannya?

"Hontouni arigatou." Naruto menoleh ke arah nenek-nenek yang terduduk di dekat meja kasir. "Dan pastikan polisi mengantarkan nenek ini pulang ke rumahnya."

Kasir itu lagi-lagi mengangguk.

##


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: *sigh* cara baru copy paste di bikin susah ngedit dokumen. Kalau ada sedikit typo, mohon dimaafkan minna..**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"Kidomaru kabur ke Jepang?"

"Benar, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru menekan salah satu tombol yang terdapat di pegangan kursinya. "Kabuto, kau harus ke Jepang dan pastikan kau menutup mulut Kidomaru. Kau harus bergerak cepat sebelum polisi menemukannya."

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama." Terdengar jawaban dari speaker kecil yang juga terdapat pada pegangan kursi itu.

"Hmm… sayang sekali." Orochimaru memegang dagunya. "Aku harus kehilangan satu subjek percobaan lagi."

##

"Kyuuna-san, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto sebenarnya ingin menjawab 'tidak'. Kepalanya pusing dan lukanya terasa sakit, tapi ia tak ingin membuat Hinata cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan." Naruto memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

Hinata terlihat tak percaya. "Tapi kau terlihat pucat dan keringatmu banyak sekali, Kyuuna-san."

"Ini hanya karena panas, Hinata-chan."

"Sudah kuduga kita harus lapor ke UKS, Kyuuna-san." Hinata bangkit dan menarik Naruto bersamanya, tapi Naruto balik menarik Hinata sehingga Hinata duduk kembali. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin, dan mereka duduk di salah satu meja paling sudut dan tak ada orang lain di dekat mereka.

"Kumohon, Hinata-chan." Naruto mengulang kata-katanya yang kemarin. "Kita tak ingin dapat masalah."

"Tapi kita tak akan dapat masalah. Ini bukan salah kita dan lagipula kita tak melanggar peraturan sekolah."

Naruto menggeleng. "Kita memang tak melanggar peraturan sekolah, tapi kita melanggar peraturan otou-sama mu, Hinata-chan. Bagaimana jika Hyuuga-senpai tahu kau keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padanya? Bagaimana jika otou-sama mu tahu kau terlibat masalah? Bagaimana jika Hyuuga-senpai yang terkena masalah karena sudah lalai dalam mengawasimu?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia tahu Naruto mengatakan kebenaran, dan tentu saja ia juga cemas jika keluarganya mengetahui ini dan apa akibat yang akan terjadi pada Neji-niisan, tapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan Naruto terluka seperti ini.

Naruto menepuk pelan pundak Hinata. "Jangan khawatir, Hinata-chan. Aku sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari ini."

"Kapan?"

"Di kehidupan masa laluku." Naruto tertawa dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo kembali ke kelas."

##

Mereka saat ini sedang mendengarkan penjelasan tentang kode. Anko-sensei menerangkan di depan kelas sambil menunjukkan beberapa contoh di papan tulis. Naruto berusaha memperhatikan penjelasan Anko-sensei, tapi pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ditambah lagi dengan penjelasan tentang kode yang rumit, kepalanya terasa panas.

"Jadi, ada banyak jenis kode yang telah diketahu. Mulai dari kode morse yang paling umum, kode freemason, Caesar Shift Cipher, dan lainnya. Kita beruntung jika menemukan kode seperti itu, tapi ada juga kode yang sama sekali bukan kode resmi dan belum pernah dipakai orang-orang sebelumnya."

Ino mengangkat tangannya. "Maksudnya seperti dying message, sensei?"

"Yah, sejenis itu. Atau bisa juga cara berkomunikasi suatu kelompok yang hanya akan dikenali oleh anggota mereka. Tapi pada dasarnya setiap kode itu memiliki pola, dan selama kita bisa memecahkan polanya, maka kita juga akan bisa memecahkan kode tersebut." Anko-sensei menatap Naruto yang kelihatannya tertidur di mejanya.

"Uzumaki Kyuuna!"

Tak ada reaksi.

"Uzumaki Kyuuna!"

Masih tak ada reaksi. Anko-sensei mulai marah dan bersiap melempar Naruto dengan spidol yang dipegangnya, tapi perkataan Shikamaru menghentikannya.

"Sensei, kelihatannya Uzumaki-san sakit."

##

Shikamaru tak menyukai hal-hal yang merepotkan. Ia tak suka direpotkan dan tak pernah merepotkan orang lain. Hal yang disukainya adalah tidur sambil menatap langit, tapi tidur di kelas juga tak masalah baginya.

"Uzumaki Kyuuna!"

Shikamaru membuka matanya dengan malas. Ia melihat teman yang duduk disampingnya tertidur di mejanya.

"Uzumaki Kyuuna!"

Gadis itu masih tidak bereaksi. Shikamaru akhirnya berinisiatif membangunkan gadis itu agar Anko-sensei berhenti berteriak dan ia bisa kembali tidur. Shikamaru menendang kursi gadis itu. Tak ada tanggapan. Ia akhirnya mencoba menggoyang bahu gadis itu, tapi ekspresi gadis itu terlihat kesakitan saat ia menyentuh bahunya. Shikamaru kemudian menyentuh dahi gadis itu.

'Panas.' Batinnya.

Shikamaru melihat Anko-sensei bersiap melemparkan spidol yang dipegangnya. Ia menghela napas. Ini merepotkan, tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Anko-sensei melempar gadis itu.

"Sensei, kelihatannya Uzumaki-san sakit."

##

Hinata langsung meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan berlari ke dekat Naruto. Ia menyentuh dahi Naruto. "Kyuuna-san.." Hinata mencoba membangunkan Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto bereaksi.

"Ayo kita ke UKS. Aku akan mengantarmu. Apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Hinata membantu Naruto berdiri dan memapahnya.

"Kau bisa membawanya sendiri, Hyuuga?" Anko-sensei bertanya.

"Ya, sensei."

Sakura dan Ino berdiri bersamaan. "Kami akan membantu, Hinata-chan."

"Tak usah, Sakura-san, Ino-san. Aku bisa sendiri." Hinata menjawab dengan tegas. Ia memapah Naruto dengan hati-hati dan membawanya keluar kelas.

"Ada yang mencurigakan." Kiba langsung berkata begitu Hinata dan Naruto meninggalkan kelas. "Ada bau darah pada Kyuuna. Benar kan Akamaru?"

"Guk!" salak Akamaru.

"Benarkah itu, Inuzuka?" Anko bertanya. Ia mulai sedikit khawatir.

"Penciumanku tak pernah salah, sensei." Kiba berkata dengan bangga.

Anko menutup bukunya. "Kalian tetap di kelas dan jangan ada yang ribut. Baca buku kalian. Sensei akan mengecek Uzumaki sebentar."

"_Hai_, sensei!"

##

Hinata membaringkan Naruto di salah satu tempat tidur di UKS. Ia mengambil alcohol, kapas, dan perban. Hinata membuka kancing seragam Naruto dan memeriksa perban yang masih menempel pada luka di bahu Naruto. Ia membuka perban itu, membersihkan luka itu kembali, dan mengganti perbannya. Setelah selesai, Hinata mengambil obat penurun panas dan segelas air.

"Kyuuna-san, apakah kau bisa bangun sebentar?"

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia menerima obat yang diberikan Hinata dan meminumnya. Setelah ia meminum obat itu, ia kembali berbaring.

"Gomene, Kyuuna-san. Jika kemarin kita langsung melapor, pasti kau akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Hinata.

"Hyuuga!" Anko-sensei membuka pintu ruangan UKS. "Bagaimana keadaan Uzumaki?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Aku sudah memberinya obat penurun panas, sensei."

Anko melihat perban bekas yang terletak di meja. Hinata melihat arah tatapan Anko-sensei dan segera mengemasi perban itu, membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Hyuuga?"

Hinata diam sambil menunduk. Ia ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi Naruto sudah memohon padanya agar jangan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun.

"Hyuuga?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, sensei. Kyuuna-san hanya lelah karena latihan khusus dari Guy-sensei. Ia hanya belum terbiasa."

"Tapi Inuzuka berkata kalau ia mencium bau darah dari Uzumaki."

Hinata membeku. Anko bisa melihat tubuh Hinata yang menegang.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Pada dasarnya, Hinata bukan pembohong yang baik. Ia akhirnya menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin di mini market, termasuk luka Naruto dan gumaman laki-laki itu yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'mata biru'.

Anko memegang dahinya. "Kenapa kalian tidak melapor kemarin?"

"Kyuuna-san berkata kalau dia baik-baik saja sensei." Hinata menunduk. "Aku sudah membujuknya, tapi ia tak ingin menimbulkan masalah."

"Ini bukan salah kalian. Lagipula bagaimana jika pisau itu beracun? Bisa saja nyawa Uzumaki berada dalam bahaya."

Hinata masih menunduk. Ia menyesal. Perkataan Anko-sensei memang benar, seharusnya ia mempertimbangkan hal itu dan memaksa Kyuuna-san untuk melapor.

"Jadi, kau bilang kalau laki-laki itu berhenti menyerang saat melihat mata Uzumaki?"

"Benar, sensei."

"Aku harus melaporkan ini pada Kepala Sekolah. Mungkin saja ia dikirim ke daerah ini untuk mengincar salah satu murid sekolah kita." Anko meninggalkan UKS sambil sibuk bergumam.

##

**_Kring! _**

Kurama langsung mengangkat telpon setelah sebelumnya melirik caller id. 'Jepang?' batinnya.

"Kediaman Keluarga Namikaze disini. Anda ingin bicara dengan siapa?"

_"Kurama-kun? Ini Sarutobi-jiichan." _

"Sarutobi-jiichan? Ada kabar apa?" Kurama bertanya dengan nada santai biasa, tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu yang buruk terlintas di ingatannya. "Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto?"

_"Mana tou-san mu?"_ Sarutobi tidak menjawab pertanyaan KUrama.

"Jii-chan…" Kurama berkata dengan nada serius. "Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto?" Ulangnya.

Terdengar suara helaan napas diseberang telpon. _"Kurasa tak ada gunanya menghindari pertanyaanmu. Naruto sedikit terluka, tapi-" _

"Sedikit?"

_"Ya, Kurama-kun. Sedikit."_ Suara Sarutobi terdengar lelah. _"Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Apa Naruto memiliki hubungan dengan Orochimaru?" _

Kurama berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. Masalah Naruto dan Orochimaru hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang tertentu karena mereka harus menjaga keselamatan Naruto. Bahkan Sarutobi-jiichan saja hanya tahu fakta bahwa Uzumaki Kyuuna sebelumnya adalah Namikaze Naruto, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

"Aku tak bisa memberi tahu detailnya padamu, jii-chan. Tapi aku akan memberi tahu tou-san. Mungkin tou-san akan menghubungimu lagi malam ini. Apa nomor ini bisa selalu dihubungi, jii-chan?"

_"Tidak. Tapi aku akan menghubungimu lagi kira-kira pukul delapan malam nanti. Apa Minato sudah pulang pada jam itu?" _

"Sudah, jii-chan."

_"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti Kurama-kun. Dan jangan khawatir, walaupun lukanya sedikit dalam, tapi Naruto akan baik-baik saja." _

"Jii-chan!"

Tuut…..

Kurama menatap gagang telpon dengan kesal. Ia masih belum sempat menanyakan keadaan Naruto dengan detail.

"Apa aku harus ke Jepang ya?" Kurama bergumam sambil meletakkan gagang telpon. "Tapi Naruto akan marah jika aku terlalu khawatir." Ia berjalan ke kamarnya masih sambil berpikir. "Hmm.. kalau begitu aku akan menelponnya saja."

##

Bzzt..bzzt..

Naruto terbangun karena handphonenya yang bergetar di atas meja. Setelah jam sekolah berakhir tadi, Hinata membantunya kembali ke asrama dan ia langsung tertidur setelah Hinata meninggalkannya dan memastikan dia telah meminum obatnya.

Kepalanya masih pusing, tapi paling tidak pandangannya sudah tidak berkunang-kunang lagi. Ia mengambil handphonenya.

"Ya?"

_"Begitukah caramu menjawab telponmu? Kau benar-benar tidak sopan, Na-chan." _

"Jika kau hanya ingin menggangguku Ku-chan, aku akan mematikan handphoneku." Naruto menjauhkan handphonenya dan bersiap menekan tombol 'end call'.

_"Chotto matte, Na-chan! Aku serius!" _Kurama terdengar panik. _"Aku khawatir."_

"Kenapa?" Naruto tetap bertanya walaupun ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

_"Sarutobi-jiichan menelepon." _

"Oh."

_"Hanya 'oh' saja reaksimu?"_

"Hanya luka kecil, Ku-chan."

_"Dimana?" _

"Bahuku kananku."

_"Panjangnya?"_

"Sekitar 10 cm. Dalamnya sekitar lima mm."

_"Itu termasuk dalam dan panjang, Na-chan!"_ Sekarang Kurama terdengar marah. _"Dan apa laki-laki itu punya hubungan dengan Orochimaru?"_

"Mungkin." Naruto tak ingin menjelaskan dengan detail, tapi Kurama sangat keras kepala, sama dengannya. Ia tak akan berhenti sampai mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, dan dalam hal ini adalah informasi dari Naruto. "Ia punya tato ular yang sama dengan Ukon dan Sakon, dan ia berhenti menyerangku saat melihat mataku."

_"Sepertinya keadaan disana berbahaya, Naruto. Kau harus kembali ke sini." _

"TIdak, Kurama. Aku tak mau lari lagi. Aku bukan pengecut." Naruto menjawab tegas. "Jika mereka memang kesini, aku akan menghadapi mereka. Jika aku lari, maka aku tak akan bisa menjalani hidupku dengan tenang."

_"Baiklah kalau begitu, Na-chan. Tapi, maukah kau berjanji untuk menjaga dirimu dengan baik? Aku tak ingin menyelenggarakan acara pemakaman lagi." _

Naruto tersenyum, walaupun Kurama tak bisa melihatnya tersenyum, tapi ia yakin Kurama tahu. "Demi seluruh ramen yang ada di muka bumi ini, Ku-chan. Aku akan menjaga diriku."

##

"Kyuuna-san?"

Naruto melambai pelan dari salah satu meja. "Hinata-chan!"

Hinata duduk di samping Naruto yang sudah mengambil sarapannya pagi itu, segelas susu dan roti bakar dengan selai cokelat. Setiap murid wajib sarapan di kantin asrama mereka masing-masing karena mereka butuh tenaga untuk belajar, itu adalah peraturan wajib sekolah.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

"Un." Naruto menjawab diantara kunyahannya.

Hinata tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia meletakkan tasnya disamping Naruto dan mengambil sarapannya.

Begitu Hinata duduk disampingnya, Naruto langsung bertanya. "Kau juga baik-baik saja? Apa otou-sama mu tahu masalah ini?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku sudah memohon pada pihak sekolah agar tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada orang tuaku ataupun Neji-niisan."

"Baguslah. Kita hanya harus memberikan penjelasan pada teman-teman sekelas kita, tapi kurasa Anko-sensei sudah melakukannya kemarin."

Naruto menghabiskan susunya. Ia hampir saja akan mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, tapi ia teringat dengan pelajaran Konan-nee padanya.

_"Seorang gadis tidak pernah mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Mereka akan menggunakan tisu atau sapu tangan." _

Naruto merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil saputangannya. Ia mengelap mulutnya dan menyandang tasnya. "Aku akan ke kelas lebih dahulu, Hinata-chan. Aku ingin mengulang membaca apa yang diterangkan Anko-sensei kemarin karena aku sudah ketinggalan."

"Baiklah, Kyuuna-san."

Begitu Naruto berlalu, Ino dan Sakura duduk di samping kiri dan kanan Hinata. Mereka berdua sama-sama menguap dan sama-sama membawa baki sarapan mereka.

"Mana Uzumaki-san, Hinata?" Sakura bertanya sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Wajar saja, mereka bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Mereka dibangunkan jam empat dini hari oleh Anko-sensei karena ada pemeriksaan mendadak. Saat ditanya kenapa, Anko-sensei mengatakan kalau ada penyusup yang terlihat di CCTV, tapi setelah dicari di seluruh penjuru sekolah dan asrama, para guru memutuskan kalau itu hanyalah kucing.

"Dia sudah lebih dahulu ke kelas, Sakura-san."

"Hoo.."

"Ne..ne.. Apa kalian tidak merasa Uzumaki-san itu aneh?" Ino ikut dalam percakapan.

"Aneh?" Hinata bertanya tak mengerti.

"Hu-uh." Ino meletakkan roti yang akan digigitnya. "Dia terlihat seperti menjaga jarak dengan kita. Kau lihat bagaimana dia masih memanggil kita dengan nama keluarga kita dan jarang melibatkan diri dalam percakapan di kelas? Dia hanya menjawab saat kita bertanya. Dan hingga saat ini, hanya Hinata yang satu-satunya memanggilnya dengan namanya depannya. Dan hanya Hinata pula yang dipanggilnya dengan nama depannya."

"Kau benar juga." Sakura ikut meletakkan roti yang dipegangnya.

"Mu-mungkin karena dia anak baru, Ino-san, Sakura-san. Saat ia sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungannya, ia mungkin akan memanggil kalian dengan nama kalian. Atau kalian bisa memintanya."

"Ide bagus!" Ino menjentikkan jarinya. "Dengan begitu kita akan bisa lebih akrab dengannya."

Hinata hanya mendengarkan tanpa benar-benar memahami pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino selanjutnya. Sepertinya sesuatu tentang tas model terbaru. Pikiran Hinata masih tetap pada topik Kyuuna yang menurut Ino menghindari mereka. Hinata harus mengakui kalau Kyuuna kelihatannya punya beberapa rahasia.

'Apa ia khawatir rahasianya akan terbongkar apabila ia dekat dengan kami?' pikir Hinata.

##

Naruto membuka pintu menuju atap dengan pelan. Hatinya bersorak saat menyadari pintu itu tidak terkunci. Tentu saja alasan 'akan belajar' yang diberikannya tadi pada Hinata adalah bohong. Naruto yakin jika ia memaksakan otaknya yang malang untuk belajar sepagi ini, maka telinganya akan mengeluarkan asap.

Ia melihat masih ada tangga menempel di dinding untuk menuju ke atas, tapi melihat keadaannya yang memakai rok, Naruto tak mau ambil resiko jika ada yang juga ke atap pagi ini. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk bersandar di dinding, memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Aku tak bisa dekat dengan mereka. Mereka terlalu baik dan aku terlalu percaya dengan mereka. Bagaimana jika aku tak sengaja menceritakan rahasiaku pada mereka?" Naruto bergumam kecil. Sungguh, ia ingin kembali memanggil teman-temannya seperti saat mereka masih kecil dahulu, dan bukannya memanggil mereka dengan nama keluarga mereka seperti yang saat ini ia lakukan, tapi hanya ini cara yang terpikir olehnya untuk memberi jarak antara dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Maafkan aku.."

##


End file.
